Paralyzed
by Nessi.C
Summary: Harry Potter hatte es geschafft. Voldemort war fort. Das Leben hätte nun so einfach sein sollen. Doch was nach dem Krieg übrig war, waren zerstörte Leben, zerstörte Familien. Und mittendrin die Weasleys. Wie werden sie mit dem neuen Schicksalsschlag umgehen können? Und Hermine? Wird sie das vergessen können, was sie unbewusst nie vergessen hatte?
1. Eine erschreckende Nachricht

**Kapitel 1**

 _09.05.1998_

Es regnete in Strömen als eine brünette Frau die Straßen Londons entlang hetzte. Ihre Kapuze hielt sie mit einer Hand tief in das Gesicht gezogen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht riskieren erkannt zu werden. Sie musste sich beeilen. Die Nachricht, die sie vor einigen Minuten erhalten hatte, hatte sie in diese Situation gebracht. Sie hatte darum gebeten, dass man sie bei der kleinsten Veränderung rief und diese Veränderung schien nun eingetreten zu sein.  
Sie zog den Mantel enger um ihren Körper und seufzte zufrieden auf als sie einige Meter weiter das große Krankenhaus emporragen sah. St Mungos.

Ihre Stiefel quietschten als sie den Linoleumboden endlich betrat und als sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen, schmiss sie auch endlich ihre Kapuze in den Nacken. Der mittlerweile vertraute Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel stieg ihr in die Nase.

Die Dame am Empfang sah auf, als sich die Türen öffneten und schaute für einen Moment alarmiert als die Person mit der tiefgezogenen Kapuze in die Eingangshalle trat. Ihre Hand wanderte zum Alarmknopf. Sie atmete aber gleich darauf erleichtert aus als die Person ihre Kapuze in den Nacken warf. Braune Locken und ein freundliches Gesicht mit leuchtenden, braunen Augen kamen zum Vorschein.

Die Brünette lächelte entschuldigend und trat zum Empfang. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich hatte nicht vor, Sie so zu erschrecken.", sagte sie und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

Die Dame winkte diese Entschuldigung ab. „Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie wieder zu ihrem Freund wollen?"

„Genau. Ich habe einen Brief erhalten, indem steht, dass er Fortschritte machen würde. Ist er wach?", wollte die Brünette wissen und Hoffnung trat in ihre Augen.

Die Dame lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich habe keine genauen Informationen über die Patienten, aber wie immer können Sie zu ihm.", sagte die Dame.

Die Brünette nickte, bedankte sich und wandte sich um. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, lief sie die nun bekannten Hallen, Gänge und Treppen entlang. Sie war kein besonders großer Fan von Aufzügen. Für ihren Geschmack waren die einfach zu eng und auch ihr Vertrauen in diesen Fahrgehilfen fehlte fast gänzlich. Endlich bog sie den Gang ein, in dem ihr Freund seit einer Woche ein Zimmer besaß. Es war eine Woche her, seit dem er wegen eines Todessers im Koma lag. Eine Woche war vergangen seit dem Harry Voldemort gestürzt hatte. Eine Woche war um, seit dem sich ihr Leben und das sämtlich anderer, verändert hatte.

Vor der Zimmertüre blieb sie stehen und klopfte schließlich an. Sie hörte eine leise Stimme, die ihr den Eintritt gewährte und öffnete die Türe.

Mrs Weasley saß am Bett und hielt die Hand ihres Sohnes. Er war immer noch so blass wie gestern. Immer noch befanden sich überall am Körper Verbände.  
Ihre Augen suchten weiter den Raum ab und sie fanden ihr Ziel. George Weasley stand am Fenster, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

„Hermine.", sagte Molly und lächelte die Brünette an. „Wie schön, dass du kommen konntest."

„Ist er wach?", wollte sie wissen und trat ans Bett.

„Hermine?", flüsterte die Person im Bett und Hermine ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. „Sogar du bist gekommen."

„Natürlich komme ich, Fred.", hauchte sie und griff nach seiner anderen Hand. „Es ist so schön, dass du endlich wach bist. Ich dachte schon-"

„Pscht.", machte Fred und unterbrach sie. „Sag so etwas nicht. Ich bin wach und munter."

„So ein Blödsinn!", donnerte George am Fenster und wandte sich seinem Zwilling zu. In seinen Augen tobten die Emotionen. Gleich vorne an die Angst und die Sorge. „Du bist nicht munter. Du sagst selbst, dass irgendetwas mit deinen Beinen nicht stimmt!"

„George!", warnte Molly aber Fred hob seine Hand.

„Nein ist schon gut, Mum. George hat Recht.", sagte Fred, ohne den Blickkontakt mit seinem Bruder zu brechen.

„Was soll das heißen, irgendetwas stimmt mit deinen Beinen nicht?", wollte Hermine leise wissen und sah an Fred hinunter.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Die Heilerin fragte uns, die Familie zusammenzurufen und dann würde sie uns alles genau erklären.", hauchte Molly und strich sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

Wie auf ein Kommando klopfte es an der Türe und die restliche Familie trat ein, angeführt von Jaqueline, Freds Freundin seit einigen Monaten.

„Fred!", keuchte sie, stieß Hermine auf Seite und schmiss sich ihm an den Hals.

Harry kam zu Hermines Rettung geeilt und half ihr wieder vom Boden auf.

Keine zwei Minuten später betrat eine etwas ältere Frau im weißen Kittel den Raum und sah einmal in die Runde. „Sie sind alle Familie?", wollte sie wissen und sah in die Runde, als sie ein zustimmendes Nicken von allen erhielt, fuhr sie fort. „Nun… Ich habe sie alle hergebeten, weil sich das Leben von und mit Mr Weasley nun drastisch ändern wird. Mr Wealey wir haben eine Querschnittslähmung bei Ihnen festgestellt. Die Mauer, unter der sie begraben wurden, hat ihr Rückenmark und somit auch die Nervenbahnen stark beschädigt."

Im Raum war es still. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Das konnte nicht passiert sein. Nicht Fred Weasley.

„Eine Quer-WAS?", platzte es nun aus Ron heraus und unter den anderen trat Bewegung ein. Molly Weasley brach in Tränen aus, während George auf die Wand einschlug. Hermine schüttelte wie wild mit dem Kopf und Jaqueline schmiss sich schluchzend an Freds Hals. Fred hingegen starrte still die Heilerin an.

„Eine Querschnittslähmung.", sagte die Heilerin erneut an Ron gewandt. „Das bedeutet das Mr Weasley nicht mehr gehen oder stehen werden kann. Er wird nichts mehr ab der Hüfte abwärts spüren können." Dann wandte sie sich wieder Fred zu. „Sie werden ein Hilfsmittel bekommen, das die Muggel ebenfalls benutzen. Einen Rollstuhl. Dieser Stuhl hat Rollen und sie werden sich mit seiner Hilfe fortbewegen können."

Endlich brach Fred den Blickkontakt mit der Heilerin und senkte den Blick. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte glauben, was gerade geschehen war. Wie sollte Fred jemals wieder Fred sein, wenn er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte?

„Sie werden von nun an auch auf ihre Familienmitglieder angewiesen sein, Mr Weasley. Wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass sie sich an meine Anweisungen halten und nichts dummes und unüberlegtes tun werden, können wir sie bereits morgen wieder entlassen."

Fred nickte nur. Sogar ihm hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

„Aber irgendetwas müssen wir tun können.", sprach Hermine plötzlich wieder und im Raum wurde es still. Sie hieß nicht um sonst die klügste Hexe ihrer Zeit und wenn sie Hoffnung sah, sie eine Lösung sah, dann gab es auch für die anderen noch eine Lösung. Sie spürte den Blick von Fred auf ihr und Hermine wandte ihre Augen zu ihm, während Ron ihre Hand ergriff.

„Hermine, ich denke, dass die Heilerin uns das gesagt hätte, wenn es eine Lösung gäbe.", sagte Ron und Hermine entriss ihm zornig ihre Hand. Sie würde nicht so einfach Freds Schicksal akzeptieren.

„Wir sind Hexen und Zauberer!", sagte Hermine so laut, dass sie fast schrie. „Wir haben so viele Mittel gegen fast alles. Es muss doch auch etwas gegen Querschnittslähmung geben. Es gibt Zauber, die direkt alle Knochen entfernen, es gibt Tränke, die alle Knochen wieder herstellen…"

„Genau, Miss Granger, aber hier handelt es sich nicht mehr nur um Knochen, sondern um das Knochenmark und die Nervenbahnen.", sagte die Heilerin und sah Hermine vielsagend an. Ihr passte es nicht, wenn sich jemand so in ihre Arbeit mischte. „Es gibt nichts – und da können Sie mir glauben – das kaputte Nervenbahnen wieder herstellt."

Hermine stierte die Heilerin an. Sie war so sauer. Wie konnte es sich diese Hexe nur erlauben, hier rein zu stolzieren und so cool über Freds Schicksal zu sprechen, als wäre nur sein kleiner Zeh gebrochen!

„Ich denke gerade Sie, Miss Granger, müssten das wissen.", sagte die Heilerin und sah sie mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln an. „Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen nämlich voraus. Sie sollten aufpassen, dass er Sie nicht noch überholt." Dann wandte sich die Heilerin wieder Fred zu. „Ich werde Sie nun mit Ihrer Familie alleine lassen und heute Abend zurückkehren." Dann verschwand die Hexe.

„Wie kann sie es wagen!", bellte Harry und stierte die Türe an, als wäre die Türe selbst Schuld an dem Verhalten der Heilerin. „Hermine so bloßzustellen! Sie sollte Hermine dankbar sein, stattdessen behandelt sie sie so. Und dann auch noch die Frechheit zu besitzen so locker über Freds Schicksal zu sprechen. Ich schwöre euch-"

„Harry.", unterbrach Fred leise und sah nun den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Es bringt nichts, sich darüber aufzuregen. Wir wissen alle, dass sie Recht hat. Die Mauer hat meine Nerven zertrümmert. Es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können."

„Fred hat Recht…", hauchte Arthur und legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir sollten froh sein, dass er noch lebt. Wir werden das schaffen. Als Familie.", sagte er.

Hermine sah in die Runde, jeder nickte, jeder versprach leise, Fred so gut es geht zu helfen. Nur eine Person nickte nicht. Und Hermine fragte sich leise und besorgt, woran das wohl lag.

***

Nachdem die Heilerin das Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte Fred sie alle gebeten, nach Hause zu gehen und ihn mit diesen Informationen erst einmal alleine zu lassen. Er müsse sie selbst verdauen und sich selbst überlegen, wie er sich nun sein weiteres Leben vorstellte. Er wolle immerhin niemandem zu lange zur Last fallen. George war wütend geworden und hatte ihn angebrüllt, dass er mit diesem Mist aufhören solle, immerhin würde er sich natürlich um seinen Zwilling kümmern. Außerdem würde er Fred besser kennen als irgendjemand sonst und er wüsste, dass Fred sich aus anderen Gründen zurückziehen wollen würde. Welche Gründe es waren hatte George nicht offenbart, aber es war in den Blicken der beiden, als sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten klar gewesen, dass sie beide ganz genau wussten, von was er sprach. Das Blickduell schien allerdings Fred gewonnen zu haben, denn kurz darauf sah George zu Boden und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Hand verzweifelt durchs Haar.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als wie immer fasziniert davon zu sein, wie gut sich die beiden kannten und sich auch ohne Worte verstanden.  
Wie dem auch sei, nach dem Fred sie also mehr oder weniger aus dem Krankenhaus geschmissen hatte, fanden sie sich alle in Mollys Esszimmer wieder. Versammelt um den großen Tisch, an dem sie so viele Feste gefeiert und Speisen zu sich genommen hatten.

„Fred geht natürlich wieder mit zu mir.", sagte George schließlich, nach dem sie lange genug in Schweigen dort gesessen, die Tischplatte oder ihre Hände angestarrt hatten.

„George ist dir bewusst, was das für eine Aufgabe ist? Was du dann für eine Verantwortung hast? Es bedeutet, den ganzen Tag bei Fred zu sein. Er wird für die kleinsten Dinge deine Hilfe brauchen. Du wirst dich nicht mehr genug um den Laden kümmern können, geschweige denn um Katie.", sagte Molly und sah ihren Sohn ernst an. Katie war Georges Freundin seit seinem sechsten Schuljahr.

„Das ist mir so was von egal, Mum. Fred ist mein Bruder. Mein Zwilling. Meine bessere Hälfte. Ich werde ihn vor allem jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade von mir verlangst. Seit dem ich denken kann, haben wir beide alles zusammen gemacht.", sagte George und seine Augen sprühten zornige Funken.

„Hat jemand eine bessere Idee? Jeder andere von euch muss arbeiten, Harry und Ron beginnen mit ihrem Training.", sagte Molly und sah in die Runde. Alle Blicke senkten sich gen Boden. Keiner kannte die Antwort auf ihre Frage.

Hermine hingegen legte den Kopf schief und studierte Molly nachdenklich mit ihrem Blick. Die Frau hatte Recht, indem was sie sagte. Aber Hermine konnte sich auch vorstellen, dass Fred nicht bis an sein Lebensende bei seiner Mutter wohnen wollte. „Was ist mit Jaqueline?", wollte Hermine also wissen und die Köpfe schossen in die Höhe.

Sie hörte Ginny schnauben. „Bitte, Hermine, das Mädchen kümmert sich um nichts, wenn sie nicht selbst etwas dafür bekommt. Wie Fred etwas in ihr sehen konnte, ist mir bis heute Schleierhaft. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie so für ihn da sein wird, wie er es ab jetzt brauchen wird.", sagte Ginny wütend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hasste diese Frau. „Außerdem hat die ihren Model Job. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie den aufgeben würde."

Hermine nickte und gab ihr Stillschweigend Recht. Jaqueline war nicht jemand, der sein Leben für jemand anderes umwarf und praktisch aufgab. „Na gut, wenn sonst auch alle wegfallen, dann mach ich das.", sagte Hermine schließlich und sah völlig ernst Molly an.

Die rothaarige Frau vor ihr verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee und sah Hermine an, als hätte sie ihr gerade gesagt, dass sie den Osterhasen gesehen hätte. „WAS?!", fragte sie schließlich.

„Hermine, du wolltest doch zurück nach Hogwarts und dein verpasstes Schuljahr nachholen.", sagte Harry mit einem besorgten Blick und beugte sich zu ihr nach vorne. „Wir alle wissen, wie viel dir das bedeutet."

„Das stimmt. Es bedeutet mir auch viel. Aber wenn ich diesen zwei Dingen entscheiden kann. Dann brauche ich nicht zu überlegen. Überleg mal, wie viel wir Fred und George zu verdanken haben, Harry. Wir wären niemals so weit gekommen." Harry schluckte und nickte. Dann sah sie wieder zu Molly. „Und jetzt braucht er jemanden. Jemand anderen als seine Mutter und jemanden, der wirklich durchgehend Zeit für ihn hat.", sagte Hermine und stand auf.

„Nein, das können wir nicht von dir verlangen.", sagte Arthur schließlich und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Du hast schon so viel für diese Familie getan…"

„Natürlich. Ihr wart die letzten Jahre wie meine eigene Familie. Ihr habt mich hier aufgenommen, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden. Ich liebe euch alle. Jeden einzelnen. Und jetzt ist vielleicht die Zeit gekommen, euch all das, was ihr mir in den letzten Jahren gegeben habt, zurück zu zahlen.", sagte Hermine und wandte sich zu George. „Wie siehst du das?"

George hielt für einige Minuten still ihren Blick bevor er seufzte und nickte. „Ich denke, dass wäre keine schlechte Idee. Fred und ich haben noch ein Schlafzimmer frei. Du könntest also einziehen."

„Moment, was?!", ertönte nun eine ganz neue Stimme und alle Köpfe wandten sich in Rons Richtung. „Du kannst nicht einfach bei meinen Brüdern einziehen und vor allem kannst du nicht dein komplettes Privatleben aufgeben, um einen von ihnen zu pflegen!", sagte er und stand auf, seine Hände stützte er auf dem Tisch ab.

„Und wieso nicht?", wollte Hermine wissen und forderte ihn mit einem feurigen Blick heraus.

„Wegen _uns_ , Hermine.", sagte er verzweifelt und hielt eine seiner Hände ausgestreckt, sie leise mit seinem Blick bittend, dass sie sie ergreifen würde.

Hermine wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was sie sagen oder denken sollte. Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet, dass Ron sie endlich sah. Jahre hatte sie damit verbracht, wie er von Mädchen zu Mädchen rannte. Nie hatte er mehr in ihr gesehen, als seine beste Freundin oder das Mädchen, das seine Hausaufgaben machte. Und dann hatte er endlich in der Kammer des Schreckens all seinen Mut zusammen genommen und sie geküsst. Nach all der Zeit, in der sie vergeblichst gehofft hatte. Und dann hatte er ihre ganze Hoffnung wieder zerstört, als er nach dem Kampf kein einziges Wort mehr über den Kuss gesagt hatte. Er hatte kein einziges Mal angedeutet, dass ihm das wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte, dass er mehr wollte als nur die Freundschaft.

Und jetzt, als Hermine endlich ihr Leben wieder in ihre eigene Hand nahm und entschied, was sie nun endlich damit machen würde, reichte er ihr seine Hand. Nach all der Zeit. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr wollte wütend sein. Sie wollte ihn anschreien und ihm sagen, dass es unfair sei, wie er sie behandelte. Er hielt sie am ausgestreckten Arm fest und ließ sie verhungern. Und jedes verdammte Mal, wenn sie endlich genug von seinen Spielchen hatte, fütterte er sie mit der kleinsten Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich. Wirklich nur so viel wie ausreichte, um sie bei ihm zu halten.  
Es war also kein Wunder, dass Hermine nun mit leicht geöffnetem Mund vor ihm stand und zwischen seinen flehenden Augen und seiner ausgetreckten Hand hin und her sah.

Doch ein Räuspern von Harry brachte sie zurück in die Gegenwart und Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, Ron. Das ist meine Entscheidung. Und ich _möchte_ es tun.", sagte sie leise und sie spürte das Stechen der ersten Tränen in ihren Augen. „Das heißt aber auch nicht, dass wir _uns_ aufgeben müssen."

Obwohl sie die verwirrten Blicke der Weasleys spürte, blieb sie stark und hielt Rons Blick stand. Aus diesem Grund erkannte sie auch sofort die Veränderung in ihnen. Er ließ die Hand fallen und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen. „Fein. Mach doch was du willst. Ist ja nicht so als wäre dir meine Meinung wichtig. Aber ich sage dir eins, Hermine. Wenn dir das erst zu viel wird mit Fred, komm nicht angekrochen und heul dich bei mir aus, dass du all die anderen Gelegenheiten verpasst hast.", sagte er wütend, drehte sie dann auf seinen Fersen um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment hinter her und seufzte dann tief. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er so reagieren würde.

„Er ist so ein Arsch.", sagte Ginny und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Er sieht es nicht mal, wenn es direkt vor ihm steht. Wie blöd kann ein einziger Mensch nur sein?"

„Ginevra.", warnte Arthur.

„Was denn? Ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit.", sagte sie und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

„Sie hat Recht, Dad. Er sollte dankbar sein, dass Hermine sich bereiterklärt seinen Bruder zu helfen. Er benimmt sich so, als hätte Hermine andere Gründe, weshalb sie Fred helfen wollte.", ertönte Bills Stimme aus einer hinteren Ecke und Fleur nickte zustimmend.

„Er ist eifersüchtig.", sagte Fleur und verdrehte die Augen.

Hermine schnaubte. Ron hatte keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Zum einen hatte sie keine romantischen Gefühle für Fred und zum anderen sah sie ihn auch nicht an der Stelle, dass er eifersüchtig sein dürfte. Sie gehörte ihm nicht. Sie war nicht seine Freundin. So sehr sie sich auch wünschte, dass sie es wäre.

„Okay.", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ron beiseite. George wir sollten uns schon mal um einige Details kümmern."


	2. Der Einzug

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und Orte - außer die von mir erfundenen - gehören der wunderbaren J. . Dies dient lediglich der Unterhaltung und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

* * *

 ****

 **Kapitel 2**

 _10.05.1998_

Nach dem langen Gespräch am vergangenen Abend und einen kleinen Umzug für Hermine standen sie nun wieder um Freds Bett versammelt. George selber hatte ihm gerade ihre Entscheidungen mitgeteilt. Leise und vorsichtig. Doch auch Hermine konnte sehen, dass Fred nicht nur nicht glücklich darüber war, dass man ihn vor vollendeten Tatsachen stellte; nein, er war regelrecht rasend vor Wut. Nicht, dass Hermine nicht mit Wut umgehen konnte, sie hatte genug durchgemacht um sich dieser stellen zu können. Fred machte ihr nur Angst. Er war wütend auf eine ganz andere Art als diese, wie sie sie bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte. Statt zu brüllen und mit seinen Fäusten zu spielen, wurde er ganz leise. Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf George, der sofort seinen senkte und dann sah Fred jeden einzelnen von ihnen an. Nicht ein einziges Mal sagte er auch nur ein Wort. Nein, er war stiller als alles, was Hermine erlebt hatte. Doch seine Wut war so greifbar in der Luft, dass sie nicht anders konnte als nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu hüpfen. Gestern Abend hatte sie ihre Idee noch für ganz gut gehalten doch nun… als sie den Blick von Fred begegnete, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher.

„Und wie kamt ihr auf die Idee, dass ich dem allem zu stimmen werde?", wollte er also nun doch endlich leise und bedrohlich wissen. Hermine hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Fred bedrohlich sein konnte.

„Fred, Liebling, gibt dem ganzen doch eine Chance. Es ist das Beste für dich.", sagte Molly und versuchte nach seiner Hand zu greifen, die er ihr allerdings entriss.

„Nichts davon ist das Beste für mich. Ihr behandelt mich, als wäre ich ein Kind, das nichts alleine schafft.", sagte er wütend. Die Brünette hatte das Gefühl, dass er aufgestanden wäre, wenn er nur könnte und nicht zum ersten Mal seit den schrecklichen Neuigkeiten fragte sie sich, wie es wohl sein musste. „Ihr kommt hierher und stellt mich vor vollendeten Tatsachen!", knurrte er und umfasste mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand die versammelten Leute in seinem Zimmer. „Ihr habt über etwas entschieden, worüber ihr gar kein Recht habt! Das ist MEIN Leben." Er Schlug mit der Faust aufs Bett und seine Augen funkelten vor unterdrücktem Zorn. „Hat auch nur einer von euch währenddessen daran gedacht, was ICH darüber denke? Ihr erfahrt von meiner Situation und plant nun mein Leben wie es euch passt?!"

„Fred... Kumpel…", hauchte George und machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, doch Fred stoppte ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand.

„Gerade von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet, George.", sagte er wütend und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Hat einer von euch mal an Jaqueline gedacht, bevor ihr ein anderes Mädchen zu mir schickt, um sich um mich zu kümmern? Was soll Jaqueline denken?"

Ginny schnaubte. „Natürlich haben wir an Jaqueline gedacht, aber wir haben angenommen, dass sie sich nicht so um dich kümmern kann, wie du es brauchst."

„Bullshit!", schrie Fred und Hermine konnte schwören, dass er gerade um einiges gewachsen war. „Ich bin nur gelähmt und bevor Hermine bei uns einzieht, möchte ich Jaquelines Meinung dazu hören, habt ihr verstanden?!"

„Genau Fred, du bist _nur gelähmt_.", sagte Charlie wütend und stapfte auf das Bett seines Bruders zu. Dann neigte er sich auf Freds Augenhöhe hinunter. Seine Augen stierten eindringlich in die seines Bruders. „Glaube ja nicht auch für eine Sekunde, dass mir das nicht weh tut, Freddy.", hauchte er dann. „Aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du zumindest am Anfang Hilfe brauchen wirst. Wenn euer Laden weiterhin so gut laufen soll, muss George die Zeit dazu haben. Hermine ist die klügste Hexe, die es gibt. Sie hat sich freiwillig gemeldet und nicht um dich zu ärgern, sondern um dir zu helfen. Also zieh deinen Kopf aus deinem Hintern und akzeptier, dass nichts mehr so sein wird wie früher und dank der wunderbaren Hexe da hinten, dass sie ihr Leben und ihre Träume aufgibt, um so einen egoistischen Arsch wie dir zu helfen. Verstanden?"

Fred sah seinen Bruder an als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Ehrlich gesagt, sahen ihn alle so an. Niemand hatte Charlie je so mit einem seiner Geschwister reden hören und niemand hätte gedacht, dass er Hermine so den Rücken stärken würde.

Molly tupfte sich leise eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Nicht wütend, sondern gerührt von der offensichtlichen Sorge Charlies für seinen kleineren Bruder.

„Wir lassen uns was einfallen, Fred, das verspreche ich, aber bitte akzeptier jetzt erst mal unsere Lösung.", sagte Arthur und sprach somit zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag im Krankenhaus.

Fred senkte den Blick und suchte dann mit seinen Augen die ihren. Hermine wusste nicht ganz, was das bedeutete, doch schließlich nickte er. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, als sie verstand, dass er sie akzeptierte und Hermine schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie würde alles tun, damit es Fred so gut wie möglich ging.

„Gut.", sagte Arthur dann mit einem Seufzer und klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. „Ich werde dann einmal gehen und den ganzen Papierkram erledigen. Währenddessen hilft Molly dir deine Sachen zu packen. Und ihr anderen? Habt ihr keinen Job?" Mit seinen Worten kam der Raum voller Leute zum Leben und man hörte ihr und da ein _Pop_ , das signalisierte, dass jemand disappariert war. Schließlich befanden sich nur noch Molly, George und Hermine im Zimmer.

Während Molly sich an die Arbeit machte und Freds Sachen packte huschte Hermines Blick überall hin nur nicht zu ihm. Sie hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und wollte ihm nicht direkt am Anfang schon auf die Nerven gehen. Sie wusste, dass sie in Freds Augen nichts mehr als die beste Freundin seines Bruders war. Und er wartete genauso wie all die anderen darauf, dass sie sich endlich mit seinem Bruder zusammenraufen und endliche eine Beziehung starten würden. Er hatte in all den Jahren in Hogwarts klar gemacht, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr war. Er dachte genauso wie all die anderen von ihr. Hermine Granger, klügste Hexe ihrer Zeit, Bücherwurm und das gute Mädchen, das all die Regeln befolgte.

„Hermine?", ertönte seine Stimme und Hermine hüpfte leicht, als sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Dass er sie nun so direkt ansprach überraschte sie.

***

Hermine seufzte, als sie sich auf ihr neues Bett in der Wohnung von Fred und George fallen ließ. Alles war soweit nach Plan gelaufen. Sie hatte George geholfen, Fred nach Hause zu bringen und sie beide zusammen hatten geschaut, dass die Wohnung Fred Situation so gut wie möglich angepasst wurde. Einmal mehr war sie dadurch froh, eine Hexe zu sein.

Fred hatte von seiner Seite aus nicht viel gesagt. Er hatte still mit angesehen, wie George und Hermine alles arrangierten. Sein Blick folgte nicht einmal einen von ihnen. Er hatte still in seinem Rollstuhl gesessen und die Wand angesehen. Ein Anblick, das Georges Blut zum Kochen gebracht hatte und wütend hatte er seinen Bruder gefragt, was wohl seinen Arsch hinauf gekrochen und dort gestorben sei.

Hermine wurde immer noch rot bei dieser Erinnerung und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Männer und ihre Wortwahl.

Zuerst hatten Hermine und George gedacht, Fred hätte es nun zu seiner Aufgabe gemacht sie gänzlich zu ignorieren und hatten schon die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort aufgegeben. Doch dann hatte Fred mit leiser Stimme und ohne aufzusehen gesagt, dass George keinerlei Recht hatte so etwas zu sagen und sich gefälligst aus seinem Leben raushalten sollte.

Hermine hatte die Luft angehalten, als sie diese Worte gehört hatte. Ein kurzer Blick in Georges Richtung hatten gezeigt, dass er nicht nur erschrocken über Freds Worte war, sondern auch verletzt. Wütend hatte er Freds Tasche in die nächste Ecke getreten und hatte sich mit den Worten, Fred solle ihn doch da lecken, wo niemals die Sonne ran käme, verabschiedet.

Wieder einmal rot und völlig sprachlos hatte Hermine mitten im Wohnzimmer gestanden und nicht mehr gewusst, was nun sie von all dem halten sollte. Fred hatte nur geschnaubt und war ohne noch ein weiteres Wort in sein Zimmer gefahren und hatte die Türe hinter sich geschlagen. Hermine hatte die Vermutung, dass er dies mit Hilfe eines Zaubers gemacht haben musste.

Wie dem auch sei, nun lag Hermine bereits völlig fertig an einem Mittag auf ihrem Bett und starrte gegen die Decke.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass es Fred schwer fallen würde, Hilfe zu akzeptieren, aber dass er so schwierig werden würde hatte sie nicht gedacht. Dennoch, sie wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie das nicht in den Griff kriegen würde. Sie hatte sich immerhin zahlreichen Todessern und darunter vor allem Bellatrix gestellt. An Fred Weasley würde sie nun nicht scheitern.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen setzte sich nun wieder auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war klein – was auch nicht anders zu erwarten war, wenn es eine Wohnung über einem Geschäft war – aber es war gemütlich. Rechts gegenüber von ihrem großen Bett war die Türe. Daneben folgte ein Schrank. Rechts und links von ihrem Bett befanden sich zwei Nachttische mit jeweils einer Lampe. Und links an der Wand stand unter einem breiten Fenster eine Kommode. Die Wände waren in einem leichten Gelb gestrichen, während die Möbel aus Buche waren – dass vermutete sie zumindest. Der Boden bestand ebenfalls aus Holz. Die Gardinen und die Bettwäsche, auf die sie im Moment lag, waren rot.

Ihr Magen meldete sich und sie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach Mittag. Hungrig stand sie also auf und öffnete die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer. Gegenüber von ihrem Zimmer lag das von Fred und für einen Moment erwog sie dort zu klopfen und ihn zu fragen, ob er auch Hunger habe, verwarf diese Idee aber dann. Sie war zwar hier um ihm zu helfen, hatte aber kein Interesse daran sein persönlicher Lakai zu sein. Sie würde Essen kochen, wenn er Hunger hätte, würde er sein Zimmer verlassen und in die Küche kommen. Er mochte war Querschnittgelähmt sein, aber sie war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass der sture Blödmann noch in seinem Rollstuhl saß. Also schaffte er es auch aus seinem Zimmer zu kommen.

Hermine marschierte also stattdessen direkt in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie Tomaten und auch Gehacktes heraus, bevor sie ihn wieder schloss und sich in den Küchenschränken umsah. Dort fand sie zum Glück Messer, Kessel und auch Nudeln. Zufrieden mit dem was sie gefunden hatte, machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

***

Fred währenddessen saß schmollend und auch wütend in seinem Zimmer. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was die anderen sich bei dem ganzen Mist dachten. Wenn sie alle glaubten, dass er seine Unabhängigkeit aufgab, dann tat es ihm Leid für sie. Seine Unabhängigkeit war etwas, was er mehr schätzte als sonst irgendetwas. Er hatte so lange mit George daran gearbeitet, dass er das nicht einfach so wieder aufgab.

George… er konnte nicht so ganz glauben, was gerade eben zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so angeschrien und beschimpft. Und dann hatte er seinem besten Freund gesagt, er solle sich aus seinem Leben halten…

Wütend über sich selbst schlug er die Hand gegen den Kopf. Er wusste, dass George sich Sorgen machte und nur das Beste für ihn wollte, aber genau das machte ihn so wütend. George sollte sich keine Sorgen machen. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er George das antat.

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. 

_„Hallo, Minister! Hab ich schon gesagt das ich kündige?"_

Freds Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

 _„Du machst tatsächlich Witze, Perce…"_

 __Freds Hände verkrampften sich unangenehm auf den Lehen seines Rollstuhles. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn, als bunte Lichtblitze hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen tanzten.

 _„Ich glaube, ich hab keinen Witz mehr von dir gehört, seit du…"  
_

Mit einem lauten Knall fuhr Fred hoch und fiel beinahe aus dem Rollstuhl. Schweiß rann seine Stirn hinab und er wusch es mit einer Hand fort. Sein Blick war immer noch ein wenig verschwommen. Sein Herz raste und er sah sich im Zimmer um. Nichts.

Dann schloss er für einen Moment wieder die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Herzschlag wieder zu regulieren. Die Stimmen… Das Lachen… Alles hatte sich so verdammt echt angehört.

Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinab. Er musste aus diesem engen Zimmer raus. Fast panisch griff er nach den Rädern und drehte daran. Verzweifelt stellte er fest, dass er immer noch nicht genug Erfahrung hatte und falsch rumgedreht hatte. Ein lautes Fluchen entrang seiner Kehle, bevor er es bis zur Türe schaffte, diese mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete und in den Flur rollte.

Der Geruch von Bolognese traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Es kam ihm beinahe so surreal vor. Die Stimmen hallten immer noch in seinen Ohren.  
Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf und rollte in die Küche.

Hermine drehte sich erschrocken am Herd um. Ihre Haare wirbelten ihr über die Schultern, als ihre Augen sich weiteten und sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, um ihm etwas zu sagen, doch dann trat sie einen Schritt erschrocken zurück und schloss den Mund. Sah er wirklich so schlimm aus, wie er sich gerade im Moment fühlte?

Hermine wäre aber nicht Hermine, wenn sie sich nicht nach ein paar Sekunden gefangen hätte und ging auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf seine verschwitzte Schläfe und sah ihm in die Augen. Er merkte nur am Rande, wie schnell sich seine Brust immer noch bewegte. In dem Moment, wo sie ihm in die Augen sah, hatte er das Gefühl, sie verstand. Sie verstand genau, was gerade in ihm vorging.

„Wir schaffen das schon, Fred. Mit der Zeit wird das alles besser. Das verspreche ich.", sagte sie leise und wandte sich wieder ab. „Ich habe essen gekocht. Ich bin fast umgekommen vor Hunger. Komm her und hilf mir mit dem Tisch decken."

Er sah ihr einen Moment noch zu, bevor er tief Luft holte auf sie zurollte und die Teller entgegennahm, die sie ihm reichte. Während er sich fragte, ob sie das wirklich wusste oder ob sie das nur gesagt hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen, begann er den Tisch zu decken. Froh über das kleine bisschen Ablenkung, die sie ihm bot. 

* * *

_Sooo... das war das zweite Chapter. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen._

 _Vielleicht kennen mich ja noch ein paar von euch? Wie dem auch sei... Bei mir waren schon immer und sind noch Reviews besonders erwünscht. Egal ob Kritik, Lob oder Vorschläge. Lasst mir einfach eine Nachricht da. Über jede einzelne freue ich mich riesig und es sporn zudem noch an. ;-)_

 _Bis zum nächsten Kapitel._


	3. Der Heuler

_Hier bin ich wieder :-) Da ich bis jetzt keine Reviews erhalten habe, bin ich mir etwas unsicher mit der Story :-D Aber ich werde auf jeden Fall weiter machen und hoffe weiterhin auf ein paar Reviews von euch._  
 _  
So und nun auf zum nächsten Kapitel :-) Viel Spaß._

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

17.05.1998

Mittlerweile war eine Woche vergangen, seit dem Fred wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Eine Woche, in der sich fast nichts an seinem unmöglichen Verhalten geändert hatte und Hermine sah ihre Geduld langsam aber stetig reißen.

George war an dem Tag, an dem er sich mit seinem Bruder gestritten hatte nicht mehr zurückgekehrt und auch am Tag darauf, hatte er sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Wenn sie allerdings die Wohnungstüre geöffnet hatte, konnte sie leise aber sicher seine Stimme unten im Laden erkennen.

 _Feigling_ , war das einzige Wort, das ihr zu Georges Verhalten einfiel. Er war alt genug, sich nach so einem Streit seinem Bruder zu stellen und kindisch war es noch obendrein. Sie wusste genauso gut wie die beiden, dass sie nicht ohne einander konnten.

Nachdem Fred und sie die Bolognese gegessen hatten und er sich einigermaßen von seiner Attacke beruhigt hatte, hatte er ihr leise gedankt und hatte sich seither in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Er kam nur raus, um zu essen und auf Toilette zu gehen. Allerdings akzeptierte er dabei keine Hilfe von ihr. Wie er es denn schaffte, war ihr schleierhaft, aber es interessierte sie auch nicht weiter. Sie hatte es satt, sich um ihn zu Sorgen und dafür kassierte sie nur seine indifferente Haltung. Worauf sie verzichten konnte.

Sie hatte also praktisch die ganze Woche keine Haarsträhne von ihm gesehen und sah sich auch nicht in der Position in sein Zimmer einzubrechen. Entweder kam er da irgendwann alleine wieder raus und lebte endlich das Leben, das er leben konnte oder er würde als Einsiedler sterben.

Zwischendurch waren Molly und Ginny dort gewesen. Entgegen Hermines Glauben, Molly sei ebenfalls dankbar, musste sie sich Vorwürfe und endlose Reden anhören, wie unprofessionell sie sei und das man mehr von ihr erwartet hätte als dies. Hermine wusste es besser, als ihr zu wiedersprechen und hatte sich auf die Zunge gebissen, um nicht laut los zu schreien. Es war ja nicht so als würde ihr dieses Leben hier so wie es war, Spaß machen.

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung war allerdings Ginny eingesprungen und hatte ihr den Rücken gestärkt. Sie hatte das Temperament ihrer Mutter geerbt und hatte diese damit auch wieder in ihre Schranken weisen können. Als wäre das nicht schon genug gewesen, war Ginny zu Freds Zimmer gestürmt und hatte auf dessen Türe eingeschlagen, bis dieser endlich geöffnet hatte. Bevor Fred auch nur die Tür einen Zentimeter offen hatte, hatte sie auf ihn eingebrüllt, was für ein arroganter Arsch er sei und dass er seinen Kopf endlich aus diesen ziehen solle, denn sonst würde sich überhaupt nichts ändern. Dann hatte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hatte ihm unter Tränen gesagt, dass er ihr Lieblingsbruder sei und sie all die Jahre zu ihm aufgesehen hatte, was sie nun als Fehler erkannte.

Fred hatte die ganze Zeit still in seinem Stuhl gesessen und sie perplex angesehen. Am Ende von Ginnys Rede meinte Hermine sogar ein Fünkchen von Reue in seinen Augen zu sehen, bevor sein Blick sich verhärtete und er sie fragte, ob sie nun fertig sei.

Ginny war schluchzend disappariert und seitdem nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Molly hatte es noch ein oder zweimal versucht hatte aber dann auch aufgeben müssen. Ihre anklagenden Augen hatten Hermine jedoch seither verfolgt. Als wäre es ihre Schuld.

Wie nun gesagt, hatte Fred seitdem nicht mehr sein Zimmer verlassen. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie nun das Klicken seiner Zimmertür hörte. Überraschte setzte sie sich auf der Couch auf und legte das Buch beiseite, als sie Fred in das Zimmer kommen hörte.

Er blieb neben dem Sessel stehen und starrte die Haustüre an, als würde er auf irgendwen warten, doch nichts und niemand kam. Nach geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten hatte Hermine endlich die Nase voll und ihre Geduld riss.

„Was _verdammt noch mal_ ist dein Problem!", schrie sie und sprang von der Couch auf. Das Buch, das bis dahin vergessen auf ihrem Schoss gelegen hatte, viel mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden. Normalerweise würde sie sich jetzt darüber Sorgen machen, ob Seiten geknittert oder gerissen waren, doch ihre heiße Wut über den Rotkopf ließ keine weiteren Gedanken zu.

Fred sah sie erschrocken an. Er öffnete kurz den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder und wandte sein Gesicht wieder der Türe zu.

Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und schloss ihre Augen. Wenn sie sich nicht bald unter Kontrolle bekam, würde es gefährlich werden. Ihre Magie brannte bereits unter ihrer Haut, pochte mit jedem Schlag ihres Herzens und raste durch ihre Arterien und Venen.

„Ist dir bewusst, dass es bereits eine Woche ist?", sagte er schließlich leise. Seine Stimme war krächzend, weil er sie so lange schon nicht mehr benutzt hatte.

Hermine öffnete perplex die Augen und sah, dass sich in seiner Haltung bis dahin nichts geändert hatte. Er hatte nur seine Augen von der Türe genommen und auf seine Hände im Schoss gerichtet. Er sah müde aus, seine Schultern fielen leicht nach vorne und seine Augen waren rot. Darunter befanden sich dunkle Ringe. Um es deutlich zu sagen… Fred sah fürchterlich aus.

Langsam und wie in Trance nickte sie. „Natürlich weiß ich das.", flüsterte sie und ging langsam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

Fred nickte nur und wurde wieder still.

Hermine verstand ihn einfach nicht mehr. Zu gerne würde sie wissen und verstehen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Im einen Moment suchte er ihre Worte und ihm nächsten baute er diese Mauer wieder auf, die er nach dem Krieg im Krankenhaus errichtet hatte. Sie beobachtete in für einige Zeit und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne, neben ihm. Es war still und dennoch wusste sie, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte, sie spürte es in Freds Haltung und in der Luft, die sie beide umgab.

Und dann… einfach so… geschah etwas, womit sie niemals in ihrem Leben gerechnet hatte. Fred riss seine Hand fahrig zum Haar und strich schon fast verzweifelt dadurch, bevor ein Schluchzer seine Kehle entrann und er mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihr aufsah.

Hermine erschrak so sehr vor dem Anblick, dass sie zurück wich. Fred Weasley hatte noch nie geweint. Zumindest nicht seit dem sie ihn kannte. Er hatte noch nie so verzweifelt ausgesehen. Und als er da saß, in seinem Rollstuhl und weinte, während er sie ansah, verstand Hermine endlich wie einsam er sich die ganze Zeit wirklich gefühlt haben musste. Und auch wie viel Angst wirklich in ihm tobte. Sie verstand, dass die Ganze indifferente Art von ihm nur eine Farce gewesen war. Eine Farce um ihr nicht zu zeigen, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Denn Fred Weasley war vieles. Er war lustig, lebensfroh, klug, freundlich, kokett und auch charmant. Aber niemals war er verzweifelt, einsam oder verängstigt. In seinen Augen sah sie, dass er mit all diesen neuen Emotionen überfordert war.

Sie wollte aufstehen und ihm etwas sagen, doch er fiel ihr ins Wort. „Und niemand, Hermine-", seine Stimme brach, „niemand ist gekommen."

„Ginny ist gekommen und deine Mutter.", sagte Hermine leise und versuchte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen, doch er entriss ihn ihr.

„Ginny hat ihrer Wut nur Luft gemacht.", sagte er wütend und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, bevor er wieder ganz still wurde. Seine Tränen rannen aber ungestört seine Wangen hinunter und tropften ihn auf den Schoss. „Wo ist George?", hauchte er und sah sie dann wieder an. „Wo ist Jaqueline?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um ihm die Antworten zu geben, auf die er schon so lange wartete, doch mit Entsetzen stellte sie fest, dass sie keine hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte Hermine Granger keine Antworten.

„Ich weiß, was ich George gesagt habe…", hauchte Fred leise und schloss die Augen. „Aber gerade er muss wissen, dass ich das nicht so meine."

Hermine nicke. „Das weiß er auch, Fred.", sagte sie leise und hoffte inständig, dass es wirklich so war. „Er braucht bestimmt nur etwas, um seine Wut abzubauen. Ich bin mir nämlich sicher, dass ihn das genauso getroffen hat, wie die Worte, die er dir an den Kopf geworfen hat, dir wehgetan haben."

Er nickte langsam und legte seinen Kopf in seine Handflächen.

Hermines Herz brach als sie ihn so sah. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Wie hatte sie nicht sehen können, was er wirklich brauchte? Nämlich keinen Freund, der ihm half auf die Toilette zu gehen, sondern jemandem, der ihm zuhörte, wenn er von seinen Ängsten sprach.

„Und Jaqueline?", fragte er nun wieder. Seine Stimme war durch die Hände vor seinem Gesicht gedämpft.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu sagen, dass auch sie Zeit brauchte. Aber dann fragte sie sich, wofür Jaqueline Zeit brauchte. Eigentlich sollte sie bei ihm sein, ihm helfen mit der neuen Situation klar zu kommen. Eigentlich hätte sie sich melden sollen, sobald sie erfahren hatte, dass Hermine bei ihm einziehen würde.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte irritiert über Jaqueline den Kopf. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass Fred sie ja gar nicht sehen konnte. „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie wahrheitsgetreu. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist."

Fred nahm seine Hände von seinem Gesicht und nickte. „Es ist eine ganze Woche her und niemand hat sich gemeldet."

Hermine erkannte mit Schrecken, dass seine Stimme hoffnungslos war, als habe er aufgegeben.

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter, Fred?"

„Ich möchte ihr so, wie ich jetzt bin, nicht unter die Augen kommen. Sie macht sich auch so schon Sorgen genug und mich in einem Rollstuhl zu sehen, weil ich mich nicht bewegen kann, wird ihr das Herz brechen.", flüsterte er und fuhr ohne einen weiteren Blick in Hermines Richtung wieder in sein Zimmer und schloss die Türe.

Hermine hatte nach diesem Gespräch nicht mehr lange überlegt. Nach dem sich ihre Wut über Fred auf den restlichen Weasley Clan verlagert hatte, war sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte dort einmal richtig die Luft rausgelassen. Sie hatte ihre ganze Wut und Frustration hinausgeschrien.

Am Ende hatte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln am Fenster gestanden und einer Eule hinterher gesehen, die einen roten Brief um ihre Krallen gebunden hatte. Sie wusste es würde nicht einmal bis zum nächsten Morgen dauern, bis das die Eule ihr Ziel erreichte.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst und weitaus besser gelaunt legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Alles was sie jetzt tun musste war warten.

*****

Im Fuchsbau saßen sie alle beim Abendessen, als sie das vertraute Klopfen einer Eule am Fenster vernahmen. Verwirrt sahen sie sich an, als Molly aufstand und ans Fenster trat. Sie band der Eule den Brief ab. Von einem Leckerchen wollte die Eule allerdings nichts sehen und biss Molly stattdessen kräftig in den Finger, bevor sie kräftig mit den Flügeln schlug und davon flog.

Ginny an der anderen Seite des Raumes hätte schwören können, dass die Eule in diesem Moment mehr als verächtlich in die Runde geschaut hatte. Überrascht über das Verhalten des Tieres zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Molly kam schließlich mit einem Tuch um die eine Hand gewickelt und den Brief in der anderen haltend wieder zu ihnen zurück. Erst als sie sich am Tisch nieder ließ erkannte sie, was für eine Art von Brief sie gerade wirklich in der Hand hielt. Und als sie das erkannte, wich ihr alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Ein Heuler?", sagte Percy, der neben ihr saß und ebenfalls die Art des Briefes erkannte. „Wer würde uns einen Heuler schicken?", fragte er perplex und schaute in die Runde.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", hauchte sie und öffnete mit zittrigen Fingern den roten Brief.

Es dauert keine Sekunde, nachdem sie das Siegel gebrochen hatte, als der Brief auch schon zum Leben erwachte.

„WIE KÖNNNT IHR NUR!?", schrie es in Hermines nur allzu bekannter Stimme und die Gesichter von Ron und Harry wurden sofort bleich. Viel zu oft schon waren sie am Ende dieser Wut gewesen und wussten, dass damit nicht mehr zu spaßen war. Hermine war nicht nur mehr böse. Sie war rasend vor Wut. „WISST IHR NOCH WER HIER IST? ICH GEBE EUCH EINEN TIPP. GROß, ROTHAARIG UND SITZT IN EINEM VERDAMMTEN ROLLSTUHL. JAAAAA… GENAU! FRED WEASLEY. EUER SOHN UND EUER BRUDER. WIE KÖNNT IHR NUR SO FEIGE SEIN UND EUCH BEI IHM NICHT MEHR BLICKEN LASSEN. IHR HABT KEINE AHNUNG, WAS IHR IHM DAMIT ANTUT. JEDER VON EUCH SOLLTE SICH ANGESPROCHEN FÜHLEN. GINEVRA!", donnerte die Stimme von Hermine weiter und wandte sich nun der jüngsten Rothaarigen zu.

Ginny schluckte einmal und rutschte in ihrem Suhl ein wenig mehr runter. „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN JEDES MAL WENN DU HERKOMMST FRED MIT ANSCHULDIGUNGEN UND SCHIMPFWÖRTERN ZU BEWERFEN!" Ginny sah in die Runde und riss die Hände voller Scham vor ihr Gesicht.

„UND DANN DU, GEORGE!", der Brief wandte sich an Ginnys Bruder, der den Brief anstierte, in der Hoffnung, er würde vor lauter Willenskraft von George in Flammen aufgehen. Er seufzte als dies natürlich nicht der Fall war und ließ die berechtigte Strafe über sich ergehen. „GEORGE, GERADE VON DIR HÄTTE ICH DAS NICHT ERWARTET. WAS ICH ABER ERWARTE IST, DASS DU SPÄTESTENS MORGEN DEINEN FEIGEN ARSCH HIER HINSCHWINGST UND FÜR DEINEN ZWILLING DA BIST. SO WIE DU ES VERSPROCHEN HAST! UND DU MOLLY!"

Molly sah erschrocken den Brief an, als dieser wieder in ihr Gesicht flog. Wie nahm sich Hermine es heraus, sie anschreien zu dürfen? Sie verlangte zumindest ein wenig Respekt von dem Mädchen, das sie wie ihre eigene Tochter behandelt hatte. „DU BIST SEINE MUTTER, MOLLY. WIE KANNST DU DEIN KIND NUR IM STICH LASSEN. DAS IST ECHT TRAURIG. DU HAST SIEBEN KINDER, ABER GERADE FÜR DAS – WAS DICH AM MEISTEN BRAUCHT – BIST DU NICHT DA! DU SOLLTEST JEDEN GOTT VERDAMMTEN TAG HIER SITZEN!" Molly sah auf Seite, sie konnte den Brief nicht länger ansehen.

„UND ALL IHR ANDEREN!", donnerte der Brief nun. „NICHT EINER VON EUCH ANDEREN HAT SICH IN DIESER GANZEN VERDAMMTEN WOCHE BEI FRED GEMELDET. ICH SCHWÖRE EUCH, SOLLTE DIES WEITERHIN DER FALL SEIN, WERDE ICH EURE ÄRSCHE SO TIEF IN DIE ERDE HEXEN, DASS SIE DEM ERDKERN VIELE GRÜßE VON MIR AUSRICHTEN KÖNNEN!"

Mit diesen Worten hörte der Brief auf zu schreien und verbrannte eigenhändig in der Luft. Im ganzen Haus und auch am Tisch war es still. Jeder sah mit erschrockenen Blick auf die Reste des Briefes. Keiner traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Jeder war zu beschämt und jeder wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte.

„Hermine ist echt gruselig.", hauchte Charlie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

„Ja.", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. „Brillant aber gruselig." 

* * *

_:-D Ach, ist Hermine nicht einfach herrlich? Ich hoffe euch hat das Lesen - besonders des letzten Teiles - genauso Spaß gemacht wie mir das schreiben ;-)_

 _Bis zum nächsten Mal!_


	4. Jaqueline

****

_Ich wünsche alle viel Spaß beim lesen_

 _Lg, Nessi  
_

* * *

 **Kapitel 4**

 _13.05.1998_

„Morgen…", hauchte eine verschlafene Stimme hinter ihr und erschrocken wandte sie sich um.

„Guten Morgen, Fred.", hauchte sie ebenfalls als sie ihn erkannte und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Er hob nur die Schultern und rollte mit seinem Rollstuhl auf sie zu und schaute mit neugierigen Augen über die Arbeitsplatte auf den Herd. „Was machst du da?", fragte er.

„Frühstück. Es gibt Omelett.", sagte sie mit sich selbst zufrieden und wandte das besagte Omelett als hätte sie in ihrem Leben noch nie etwas anderes getan. „Es freut mich, dass du endlich aus deinem Zimmer kommst.", sagte sie dann schließlich, als sie das Omelett aus der Pfanne nahm und auf einen Teller ablegte.

Fred hob daraufhin nur die Schultern und nahm den Teller entgegen. „Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich eine andere Wahl.", hauchte er und rollte mit dem Teller auf seinem Schoß zum Tisch. „Entweder ich akzeptiere es oder ich sperre mich für immer in meinem Zimmer ein. Da noch etwas von meinem alten Ich überlebt hat, bevorzuge ich ersteres." Er begann zu essen, ohne Hermine nach seiner Antwort auch nur einmal anzusehen.

Die Brünette stand immer noch am Herd, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und dachte über seine Antwort nach. Er war nicht glücklich. Nicht nur mit seinem Handycap, sondern mit allem und jedem. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es für Fred nicht einfach sei. Das rote Haar und seine Sommersprossen machten es zwar für jeden Außenstehenden klar, dass er mit Ron verwandt war aber nur darin ähnelten sich die beiden. Ron war in vielem ein kleines Kind. In allem was er tat brauchte er eine andere Meinung oder jemandem, der ihm sagte, dass er es gut gemacht habe. Er hing durchgehend an Harrys Saum und auch sonst hatte er bisher nicht viel erreicht. Sicher, sie hatten den größten dunklen Magier aller Zeiten besiegt, doch anders als sie und Harry hatte Ron nie auch nur ein einziges Mal in Betracht gezogen, sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts nach zu holen. Seiner Meinung nach, war es ein Geschenk, das er nicht mehr dorthin zurück musste, keine Hausaufgaben machen oder Prüfungen schreiben musste.

Harry hatte aber zwei oder drei Tage nach dem Kampf in Hogwarts eine Ausbildung als Auror angeboten bekommen und Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er dieses Angebot hätte ausschlagen können.

Zu Rons entsetzen, bat das Ministerium nur Harry eine Stelle an. Sie sahen Ron einfach nicht als Auror. Er mochte zwar im Laufe der Jahre ein guter Zauberer geworden sein, doch sein feuriges Temperament und seine Angewohnheit erst zu Handeln und danach zu denken, verwerten ihm jegliche Chance als Auror tätig zu werden.  
Das alles bedeutete aber auch, dass er Harry nicht mehr von morgens bis abends folgen konnte. Da Harry sofort mit dem Training begonnen hatte, war seine Freizeit so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden und wenn er welche besaß, war sie strikt für Ginny Weasley reserviert.

Hermine würde nie den Augenblick vergessen, als Ginny sich nach dem Krieg in Harrys Arme geworfen und in seinen Umhang geweint hatte.

Nach dem sie mit Harry und Ron den Elderstab vernichtet hatte und die große Halle wieder betreten hatte, war Harry wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Zuerst ein wenig irritiert hatte sie vorsichtig über seine Schulter gespäht und eine rothaarige Frau nur wenige Meter vor ihnen erkannt. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und dreckig gewesen, genauso wie ihre Kleidung und ihr Gesicht. Doch dicke Tränen hatten sich mit dem Dreck und dem Blut auf ihrem Gesicht vermischt, während sie ihre Hände rang und die Augen nicht von Harry hatte nehmen können. Vorsichtig war Harry – wie in Trance - zwei Schritte auf sie zugegangen und hatte dann seine Arme für sie geöffnet. Die Rothaarige hatte keine Worte gebraucht, um seiner stillen Einladung zu folgen. Mit einem lauten Schluchzen war sie in die offenen Arme des Helden der Zaubererwelt gelaufen und hatte ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergraben.

Hermine hatte kurz Angst, dass sie Harry erdrücken würde, so fest war ihr Griff um ihren Freund, doch Harry hatte genauso fest seine Arme um Ginny gelegt und hatte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter, den er von ihrem Kopf erwischen konnte mit Küssen bedeckt. Immer und immer wieder hatte Ginny dieselben Sätze gesagt. _„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich."_ und _„Ich habe gedacht du wärst tot."_ Und Harry hatte ihr zu geflüstert, dass er bei ihr sei und dass nun endlich wieder alles gut werden würde und schließlich hatte er die Worte zu Ginny gesagt, die sie schon immer von ihm hatte hören wollen. _„Ich liebe dich, Ginny."_

Hermine lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sie verlor schon wieder den Faden. Wie dem auch sei, nach dem Harry also nun das Training begonnen hatte, war Ron viel mehr als eh und je ein verlorenes kleines Hündchen. Er würde sie für diesen Vergleich umbringen, aber das änderte immer noch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er es wirklich war. Ron wusste nicht mehr, was er nun mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte und blies nun von morgens bis abends Trübsal im Fuchsbau. Ohne Job und ohne jegliche Ahnung, was er mit dem Rest seines Lebens anfangen sollte.

Wieder schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, dieses Mal traurig und ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Fred. Wie gesagt war Fred ziemlich anders als Ron. Er war selbstständiger, hatte seinen Traum von einem Scherzartikel laden erfolgreich erfüllt und verdiente damit auch gutes Geld. Zudem kümmerte es ihn nicht viel, was andere von ihm dachten. Sogar im Rollstuhl besaß er noch seinen Stolz. Mal ganz zu schweigen von seinen Tischmanieren, die so viel besser waren als die seines kleinen Bruders.

„Möchtest du nicht auch frühstücken oder willst du mich weiterhin anstarren?", durchrang Freds belustigte Stimme ihre Gedanken. Erschrocken blinkte sie und ihre Wangen erwärmten sich, als sie bemerkte, dass sie Fred tatsächlich angestarrt hatte. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, griff nach einem Teller und setzte sich Fred gegenüber.

„Worüber hast du nachgedacht?", wollte er wissen und Hermine hob die Schultern.

„Darüber, was nach dem Endkampf alles passiert ist. Was sich alles verändert hat.", sagte sie schließlich und sah von ihrem Omelett auf. „Bist du sauer, dass ich es bin?", wollte sie schließlich wissen und Fred sah sie für einen langen Moment still an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Ich kann auch verstehen, weshalb du und kein anderer aus unserer Familie. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass Jaqueline…", er brach ab und wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
Hermines Herz brach und sie öffnete gerade ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, als er sie darin schlug. „Darf ich dich was fragen?" Sie nickte. „Und du bist ehrlich zu mir?" Wieder nickte sie. „Wenn du einen Freund hast und ihm würde etwas passieren – so wie mir - … Wo wärst du dann?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihre Antwort kannte sie, sie brauchte gar nicht zu überlegen. Aber sie wusste, was Fred mit dieser Frage wirklich fragte und sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn mit ihrer Antwort nicht verletzen würde.

„Du hast mir gesagt, du wärst ehrlich zu mir, Hermine.", erinnerte er und dann lachte er leise und freudlos auf. „Und ich kenne deine Antwort schon, ich möchte es nur hören. Bitte sag es mir."

Hermine schluckte, nickte und holte tief Luft. „Ich wäre natürlich bei meinem Freund. Ich würde ihm keine Sekunde von der Seite weichen."

Fred nickte und senkte den Blick. „Genau das habe ich mir gedacht." Dann sah er wieder zu ihr auf. „Hast du was von Jaqueline gehört? War sie vielleicht hier, als ich zu stur war, um mein Zimmer zu verlassen?"

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Fred war gerade im Begriff vom Tisch weg zu rollen, als das Flohnetzwerk sich meldete. Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und rollte aus der Küche und ins Wohnzimmer. Hermine dicht hinter ihm. Sie wollte ihn nicht Babysitten und ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie es jetzt tun sollte und dieses Gefühl hatte sie bisher nie im Stich gelassen. Es hatte ihr mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet.

„Jaqueline…", entkam es Fred erschrocken, als die blonde Hexe aus dem Kamin trat und ein wenig Asche von ihrer Kleidung entfernte.

Mit einem Lächeln sah sie zu ihm auf und stolzierte – wie nur ein Modell es konnte – auf Fred zu. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sie jemanden küssen würde.

Hermine runzelte die Nase und erwog kurz, ob es wirklich möglich war, seine eigene Zunge so tief in den Hals eines anderen zu stecken. Doch Fred schien es nichts auszumachen und Hermine rollte die Augen. Waren Männer wirklich so blind, wenn Frauen nur riesige Brüste hatten?

Nach einer geraumen Zeit, in der Hermine schon dachte, die beiden wären an den Lippen des anderen wahrhaftig kleben geblieben, entfernte sich Fred von dem Modell und sah mit einem Lächeln zu ihr auf. Wie konnte er sie nur so treu anlächeln, wenn sie sich so lange nicht bei ihm hatte Blicken lassen?

„Hey Babe…", hauchte die Blonde und strich ihrem Freund durchs Haar. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht vorbeigekommen bin, aber ich hatte _so viel_ zu tun." Dann setzte sie sich eiskalt auf Freds Schoß und kraulte ihm den Nacken, direkt am Haaransatz.

Schnurrte er gerade wirklich? Hermines Augenbrauen machten praktisch Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Haaransatz. Streich alles, was sie gerade eben vor dem Frühstück über Fred gedacht hatte, vielleicht war er doch nicht so anders als Ron.

Dann wandten sich die grünen Augen des Modells auf sie und die Blonde schürzte die Lippen. „Was mach _die_ denn hier?", sagte sie und stand wieder von seinem Schoß auf. Ihre Hände legten sich auf ihre Hüften und sie sah Hermine mit einem solchen Hass an, dass die Brünette befürchtete, alleine von diesem Blick sterben zu müssen.

„Hermine hilft mir in einigen Dingen.", sagte Fred und seine blauen Augen wandten sich ihr zu. „Sie hat ihre Pläne geopfert, damit ich mich besser mit der neuen Situation einleben kann."

„So…", sagte die Blonde und hob verächtlich eine Augenbraue als sie Hermine genauer musterte. „In welchen Dingen hilft sie dir denn, Fred?" Ihre grünen Augen wandten sich zusammengezogen zu den Rothaarigen. „Sie ist ja nicht mal wirklich hübsch, sag mir nicht-"

„Du meine Güte, Jaqueline!", donnerte Fred und sah erschrocken zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. „Wie kannst du mir so was unterstellen! Hermine hilft mir im Haushalt."

Dann lachte die Blonde und zeigte ihre allzu perfekten Zähne. „Eine Hausfrau also. Mehr hätte ich auch nicht erwartet." Dann wandte sie sich wieder Fred zu. „Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen, Babe, während _die da_ hier sauber macht."

Fred warf Hermine noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und wurde dann zu seinem Ärger, den Hermine nur allzu gut in seinen Augen erkannte, von Jaqueline in sein Zimmer gerollt. Und bei Gott, Hermine wollte nicht wissen, was Jaqueline da mit Fred nun anstellte. Aber gut, dachte sie sich, wenn Fred schon nicht protestierte, obwohl er bestimmt wusste, was die Blonde vorhatte, dann brauchte er bestimmt ihre Hilfe nicht. Und keine zehn Hippogreife würden sie nun da rein bekommen.

XxXxXx

Es war später Mittag, als sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss der Wohnungstür bewegte und ein nervöser George eintrat.

Hermine sprang von der Couch, das vergessene Buch schlug mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden. „Gott sei Dank.", hauchte Hermine und warf die Arme um einen verwirrten George.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid, ich war feige und dein Heuler-", versuchte er dennoch zu erklären, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss den verdammten Heuler, George.", unterbrach sie ihn und entfernte sich von ihm. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du da bist. Glaub mir ich werde fast wahnsinnig."

George zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sich um. „Wo ist Fred?" Hermines Blick in Richtung der Zimmertür sagte ihm alles. „Sag mir nicht, er ist immer noch nicht rausgekommen."

„Doch.", sagte Hermine. „Aber dann ist heute Morgen Jaqueline gekommen und hat ihn da wieder reingezogen." Sie war selbst von der Abscheu in ihrer Stimme überrascht. „Und ich sage dir, seitdem hat keiner von den beiden, das Zimmer verlassen."

George seufzte und zog sie mit zur Couch. „Fred ist ein ganz anderer, wenn Jaqueline in der Nähe ist.", erklärte George und Hermine rümpfte die Nase.

„Denkst du, sie tun da…", fragte Hermine, brach aber ab. Sie wollte diesen Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende denken.

George hob die Schultern. „Als Fred gesund war, definitiv." Dann sah er Hermine an. „Kann er überhaupt….?"

Es lief ihr kalt den Rücken runter und sie schüttelte sich als ihr bewusst wurde, mit wem sie über was sprach. Dann hob sie die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich bin kein Arzt. Aber ich vermute ja."

„Ich habe mal gelesen, dass es unterschiedlich sei.", sagte George leise. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Hermine stand auf und ging in die Küche. „Mir ist egal, was wir machen, George. So lange du mich nicht alleine lässt, so lange die Blonde noch hier ist. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie tief sie die Zunge in Freds Hals stecken kann."

George schüttelte sich hinter ihr. Er war ihr in die Küche gefolgt und griff in die Schränke, um zwei Tassen rauszuholen, während Hermine magisch Wasser erhitzte. „Das habe ich schon gesehen, Hermine, und ich möchte es nie wieder sehen."

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig.", sagte die Brünette und goss das kochende Wasser in beide Tassen. „Du hast vorhin von meinem Heuler gesprochen.", begann sie dann doch und George nickte, als er die Teebeutel in die Tassen hing. Er begleitete Hermine still zum Küchentisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Du hast Recht gehabt, mit dem was du gesagt hast. Ich war nur so sauer. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Freddie nicht jeden Tag vermisst hätte. Das was er gesagt hatte…. Ich musste das nur verdauen."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Hermine und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Fred braucht dich aber, mehr als irgendjemand sonst."

George schnaubte. „Klar." Dann war es kurz still zwischen ihnen, bevor George einen Schluck nahm und dann die Tasse wieder abstellte. Gedankenverloren schaute er in seinen Tee, als könne er darin etwas lesen. „Ich hasse diese Frau.", sagte George schließlich und strich sich durch das rote Haar. Dann sah er Hermine an. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn Fred sie heiratet? Sie wird immer da sein. Ihre Haare auf diese nervige Art und Weise in den Nacken werfen, ihre Hüften schwingen als gehöre ihr die Welt und kichern als wäre sie ein kleines Kind, das gerade ein Kompliment vom Weihnachtsmann bekommen hat. Und Fred wird nie wieder Fred sein."

Hermine erkannte in seinen Augen wirklich Angst. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick.

„Ich habe nie in meinem Leben jemanden so sehr verachtet. Außer Voldemort, natürlich."

„Weiß Fred, wie du denkst?", fragte sie schließlich und George hob die Schultern.

„Ich habe ihn mal drauf angesprochen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass sie die Richtige für ihn ist, aber er hatte davon nichts hören wollen."

Hermine nickte wieder und nahm still einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. 

* * *

_Und schon wieder ein Kapitel zu Ende. ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen._


	5. Das Date

_Hallo an Alle :-) Ich wollte mich noch einmal dafür bedanken, dass so viele Paralyzed favorisiert haben. Ich hoffe, dass euch die Story weiterhin gut gefällt und besonders bin ich auf eure Meinung über dieses Kapitel gespannt._

 _Dann viel Spaß :-)_

* * *

 **Kapitel 5**

 _20.05.1998_

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit dem Jaqueline in der Wohnung aufgetaucht war. Eine Woche war vergangen, seit dem sich Fred und George wieder vertragen hatten. Allerdings erst nach dem George Fred noch einmal deftig den Kopf gewaschen hatte. Und fünf Tage waren es nun her, seit dem Ron sie aufgesucht und sich etwas kleinlaut bei ihr entschuldigt hatte. Auch wenn Hermine sich über den ersten Schritt seinerseits gefreut hatte und sie nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihn feste in ihre Arme zu ziehen und nie wieder los zu lassen, hatte sie nichts davon getan. Stattdessen hatte sie mit verschränkten Armen und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen vor seinen flehenden Augen gestanden. Auch wenn sie ihm sofort verziehen hatte, hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass er es sofort erfuhr. Immerhin war er ein Blödmann gewesen und sie hatte gewollt, dass er verstand wie groß sein Fehler gewesen war.

Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Ron nach langem bitten und betteln ihre Hand ergriff und sie leise bat, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben und ihm zu erlauben, sie zum Essen auszuführen. Sie war so erschrocken gewesen, dass sie sich tatsächlich an ihrem eignen Speichel verschluckt, während ihre Augen sich ungläubig geweitet hatten. Nach dem sie allerdings ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen und endlich wieder hatte atmen können, hatte sie ihm mit einem ganz kleinen Lächeln zu gesagt. Immerhin war es das, was sie sich schon seit Jahren wünschte.

Hermine stand nun vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und begutachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie hatte ihre Haare leicht hochgesteckt, nur vereinzelnd fielen kleine, wellige Strähnen um ihr Gesicht, auf dem sich nur ein Hauch von Make-Up befand. Sie war kein besonders großer Freund von Make-Up und hatte sich daher für den natürlicheren Look entschieden.

Von dort fiel ihr Blick weiter hinunter, über ihren Hals, an dem sie eine Kette trug, über ihre Brust und den restlichen Körper. Sie trug ein elegantes trägerloses, silbernes Cocktailkleid aus glitzernden Paillettenstoff und einem herzförmigen Ausschnitt. Das Kleid endete kurz über ihren Knien.  
Sie folgte ihrem Blick weiter hinunter zu ihren Knöcheln. An jedem Knöchel schlang sich jeweils ein dünner schwarzer Riemen und bahnte seinen weg zu den High-Heels, die sie an ihren Füßen trug.

Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Für ihren Geschmack war das ganze schon ´too much´. Sie war nicht der Typ, der High-Heels und knappe Glitzerkleider trug. Aber Ginny hatte darauf bestanden, als sie zusammen mit ihr nach einem perfekten Outfit für ihr erstes Date gesucht hatte. Jetzt im Enddefekt erkannte Hermine, dass es wohl ein Fehler gewesen war, Ginny um Hilfe zu bitten. Die Rothaarige war niemand, der Dinge nur halbherzig erledigte.

Hermine seufzte und setzte sich mit zittrigen Knien auf ihr Bett, als sie sich an die Worte erinnerte, die Jaqueline ihr zum Abschied vor einer Woche an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Nach dem sie mit George bis abends auf Fred gewartet hatte, hatte sich endlich die Türe zu Freds Zimmer geöffnet und eine kichernde Jaqueline war mit zerzausten Haaren aus dessen Schlafzimmer getreten. Nach dem sie nicht mal beschämt erkannte, dass sich nun auch George wieder in der Wohnung befand, hatte auch Fred sein Zimmer verlassen. Auf seine Frage hin, weshalb George ihm nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte, dass er da sei, hatte George leicht angewidert erwidert, dass er es getan hätte, wenn Fred nicht so verdammt beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Jaqueline hatte sich da wieder eingemischt und hatte ihm vorgeworfen doch nur neidisch auf seinen Bruder zu sein und gesagt, dass sie ihn allerdings verstehen könnte, wenn er eine Gesellschaft wie Hermine hatte, da sie auf gar keinen Fall so hübsch wäre. Mit Mitleid hatte sie ihm dann auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm gesagt, dass sie bestimmt noch jemand hübsches für ihn finden würden. Danach war sie verschwunden.

Also stellte sich Hermine jetzt nicht zum ersten Mal innerhalb von fünf Tagen die Frage, ob Draco Malfoy und all die anderen Slytherins nicht doch Recht gehabt hatten und sie wirklich hässlich war.

Sie war kein Supermodel, das war ihr fast schmerzhaft bewusst, jedes Mal wenn Jaqueline auftauchte, aber sie hatte bis jetzt immer gedacht, dass sie normal hübsch sei. Ihre Locken hatte sie schon vor Jahren zähmen können und ihre langen Vorderzähne waren auch nicht mehr vorhanden. Außerdem hatte sie eine gute Figur und ihrer Meinung nach, reichte ein Körbchen von C ebenfalls aus.

Ihre braunen Augen suchten erneut den Spiegel und fielen somit auf die Uhr, die hinter ihr hing. Erschrocken sprang sie auf und griff nach ihrer Handtasche. Ron würde in nicht mal fünf Minuten hier eintreffen.

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer und traf im Wohnzimmer die beiden Zwillinge, die bei ihrem Anblick sofort verstummten. George Augen weiteten sich, während Fred sie stumm und ohne Hemmungen von oben bis unten musterte.

Leicht verlegen senkte sie den Blick und biss sich schon wieder auf die Lippe. Eine Angewohnheit, die sie selbst an sich hasste, aber die sie einfach nicht abstellen konnte. „Kann ich so gehen…?", flüsterte sie also leise und wagte kaum den Blick zu heben.

„Du siehst fantastisch aus, Hermine. Natürlich kannst du so gehen.", sagte George und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Rons Blick möchte ich sehen."

Hermine lachte leise und schenkte ihm einen Blick mit ihren warmen und dankbaren Augen, bevor sie nervös zum Kamin huschten.

„Wo geht ihr beiden essen?", wollte George weiter wissen und Hermine hob die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ron meinte es sei eine Überraschung." Dann biss sie sich erneut auf die Lippe und sah an sich hinunter. „Denkt ihr… das ist zu viel?"

„Nein.", lachte George und auch Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir würden dich nicht gehen lassen, wenn es nicht mehr als okay wäre, Hermine."

Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch grüne Flammen erschienen im Kamin und kurz drauf auch schon Ron. Hermines Herz machte vor Aufregung und Vorfreude einen Hüpfer, während sich ihre Hände in ihre Handtasche krallten.

Doch als ihre Augen endlich Ron erspähten war es, als würde ihr Herz stehen bleiben und fallen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich fast ungläubig, während Ron sie warm anlächelte und auf sie zuging. Er trug nicht mehr als ein ganz normales T-Shirt und eine Hose. Beides passte nicht einmal zusammen. Während seine Hose aus einem braun-roten Stoff bestand, war sein T-Shirt in diesem hässlichen Senfgelb.

Ihr Blick fiel auf George, dessen Augenbrauen ebenfalls fragend zusammen gezogen waren, als Ron sie in eine warme Umarmung zog. „Du siehst unglaublich aus, Mine.", sagte er und sah dann von oben bis unten an ihr herunter.

„D-Danke…", stammelte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus, Ron." Ihr Blick huschte direkt zu Fred, der seine Augen zu kniff und fast vergeblich versuchte, nicht in seine Hand zu prusten. Sie konnte förmlich seine Gedanken hören. _Lügner!_

„Können wir gehen?", wollte Ron wissen und Hermine nickte stumm. Mit einem letzten Blick zu den Zwillingen, die ihr fröhlich hinterher winkten, verschwand Hermine in den grünen Flammen.

 **XxXxXx**

Es war nur eine Stunde später, als Hermine sich auf der Toilette des Geschäftes wieder fand. Tief Luft holend stützte sie sich auf den Rand des Waschbeckens ab und schloss die Augen. Es verlangte ihre ganze Selbstkontrolle und ihren Stolz, um Ron nicht vor allen anderen Gästen anzuschreien und sich lächerlich zu machen.

Sie hatte in dem Moment, als Ron aus dem Kamin in die kleine Wohnung der Weasleys trat, gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Selbst Ron, der sich beim besten Willen nicht anständig kleiden konnte, hätte sich für ihr Vorhaben weitaus mehr Mühe gegeben. Sie raufte sich die Haare bei der Erinnerung an die Kleidung, die er trug. Selbst ein Kind im Kindergarten hätte einen besseren Job dabei gemacht, sich anständig zu kleiden.

Aber sie konnte über all diesen Sachen stehen und Ron deswegen nicht böse sein, weil sie all dies schon gewusst hatte.

Das größte und beschämenste, dass ihr an diesem Abend passiert war, war als sie aus dem Kamin des angeblich so tollen Restaurants getreten war. Zu ihrem großen Entsetzen hatte sie direkt auf eine Bar gesehen. Der Rauch von billigen Zigaretten begrüßte sie und ließ sie wie auf Kommando husten. Ihre Augen tränten, als sie durch die dicke Luft trat und sich die Männer an der Bar und an den Holztischen zu ihr umdrehten. Die Augenbrauen dieser Männer hoben sich bei ihrem Anblick, einige pfiffen ihr sogar zu, während andere ihre Fäuste hoben und ihr zu grölten.

Verlegen und angeekelt hatte sie sich auf die Lippe gebissen. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so entblößt und unsicher gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment, als all diese Augen – gefüllt mit purer Fleischeslust - dieser affenartiger Männer auf ihr geruht hatten.

Sie hatte Rons Hand ergriffen und ihn zu sich gezogen. Wütend hatte sie ihn gefragt, wo sie seien und warum sie nicht in dem glanzvollen Restaurant befanden, zu dem sie eigentlich gewollt hatten. Er war rot angelaufen und hatte sich fahrig durchs Haar gestrichen, bevor er Hermine leise und beschämt gestanden hatte, dass er vergessen hatte, dort einen Tisch zu reservieren.

Hermines Augen hatten sich geweitet und sie hatte sich in diesem Moment gefragt, ob sie Ron wirklich so am Herzen lag, dass er vergessen hatte einen Tisch für ihr gemeinsames Date zu reservieren. Aber auch da hatte sie schlucken können und hatte ihn gefragt, warum er sie denn dann in diese Höhle voller Neandertaler gebracht hatte, statt woanders hin. Auf die Antwort, die Ron ihr daraufhin gegeben hatte, würde sie nie bereit sein. Er hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass er ein Date mit ihr ausgemacht hatte und ein Treffen mit seinen Freunden ausgemacht. Als ihm dieser Fehler aufgefallen war, hatte er seinen neuen Freunden nicht absagen wollen und hatte gedacht, er könne so zwei Fliegen mit derselben Klatsche schlagen. Also hatte er Hermine mit zu seinem Treffen mit seinen Saufkumpanen genommen.

Hermine hatte ihn nach diesem Geständnis angesehen, als würde sie ihn überhaupt nicht kennen, hatte aber keine Szene machen wollen und war ihm still an einen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke gefolgt. Sie hatten nicht lange warten müssen, bis das seine Kumpels schon sichtlich betrunken in die Kneipe gestolpert kamen und Ron kräftig auf die Schulter klopften, bevor sie ebenfalls pfiffen als sie sie erblickten.

Der Geruch von Alkohol stieg ihr in die Nase und sie rümpfte diese angeekelt als ihr einer von Rons Kumpeln zu nahe kam und ihr einen Arm über die Schultern warf. Er hatte ihr irgendetwas zu geflüstert und war mit seinem Gesicht noch etwas näher an ihres gekommen, während sich seine verschwitzte Hand mit diesen Wurstfingern auf ihren nackten Oberschenkel gelegt und sich vorsichtig weiter nach oben gearbeitet hatte.  
Das war der Moment, in dem sie entschied, dass sie die Flucht ergreifen müsste, bevor sie sich entweder auf den Schoß von Maurice – so hieß der Kerl – übergab oder ihre Geduld endgültig riss und sie all ihre unterdrückte Wut freien Lauf ließ. Also hatte sie seine Hand fortgeschlagen, war aufgestanden und hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie zur Toilette müsste.

Und so fand sie sich mit den Händen auf dem Waschbecken abgestützt wieder. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute in das Spiegelbild, das sie kurz bevor Ron sie abgeholt hatte, ebenfalls begutachtet hatte. Die Reaktionen von den Männern da draußen ließen sie wissen, dass sie gut aussah in dem was sie trug. Aber sie mochte dieses Gefühl nicht. Sie mochte es nicht mit einer solchen Lust von Männern angestarrt zu werden, die mehr getrunken hatten, als es gut für sie war und die sie nicht mal kannte. Hätte Ron sie in den Arm genommen, den anderen Männern gezeigt, dass sie zu ihm gehörte und hätte er sie an dem Abend auch nur einmal angesehen, hätte sie sich vielleicht sicherer gefühlt.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nun wieder aus der Toilette raus treten und sich den anderen Männern selber als Beute vorwerfen musste. Sie schluckte hart und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie war Hermine Granger. Sie hatte Voldemort und Bellatrix persönlich gegenüber gestanden. Sie würde es mit Sicherheit schaffen, die lüsternen Augen der Männer auszublenden, bis das sie wieder bei Ron war, der sie seit dem sie elf gewesen war, beschützt hatte. Und dann würde sie sich in Rons Arme kuscheln und ihn bitten sie von hier fort zu bringen. Ja, genau das würde sie tun.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie die Türe aufstieß und mit erhobenem Haupt aus den Toiletten heraustrat. Sie spürte sofort die Blicke der Männer, die es gerne einmal bei ihr versuchen würden. Sie war zwar froh, dass niemand seinem Trieb nachgab, versuchte aber auch zu verstehen warum. Lag es daran, dass Ron im selben Raum war oder war es vielleicht doch der Respekt, den sie ihr als Heldin der Zaubererwelt und als beste Freundin von Harry Potter entgegen brachten?

Als sie an Rons Tisch ankam, atmete sie erleichtert aus, bevor sie sich in Rons ausgestreckten Arm legte und ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte, dass sie fort wollte.  
Ron versteifte sich bei dem Gedanken und seine Augen wandten sich zu ihr. „Wieso, Hermine? Wir haben doch Spaß.", sagte er und Hermine versuchte ihr bestes nicht ihre Nase zu rümpfen als ihr der Geruch von Feuerwhiskey aus Rons Mund entgegen schlug.

„Ron, bitte, ich fühle mich nicht wohl hier.", gestand sie leise und sah sich im Raum um. Die anderen Männer versuchten vergeblichst so auszusehen, als würden sie sie nicht beobachten.

Ron lachte und zog sie näher an sich. „So lange du hier bei uns bleibst, geschieht dir nichts, Hermine. Ich passe schon auf dich auf."

Hermine hätten es in einer anderen Situation vielleicht süß gefunden, doch nun fand sie es nur ärgerlich und frustrierend. Verstand Ron nicht, wie verzweifelt sie schon war, endlich aus diesem Establishment zu entkommen? All diese Leute erinnerten sie an die Blicke, die Greyback oder Rodolphus ihr während des Krieges zugeworfen hatten.

„Ron, bitte.", versuchte sie erneut, doch ohne das erwünschte Ziel. Der Alkohol machte ihn aggressiv und wütend wandte er sich ihr zu.

„Hermine, dass sollte ein schöner Abend für uns alle sein und du bist gerade dabei alles kaputt zu machen. Wenn es dir hier nicht passt, dann geh doch. Ich werde nicht alles für dich aufgeben, nur weil du einmal mit deinen Wimpern klimperst."

Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft und setzte sich auf. Was dachte er… „Weißt du was, Ron. Dann werde ich wieder nach Hause gehen. Ich habe echt keine Lust auf einen betrunkenen Ron an unserem ersten Date. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, griff nach ihrer Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kamin in der anderen und etwas versteckten Ecke des Raumes. Mit pochendem Herzen kam sie endlich dort an und wollte sich gerade das angebotene Flohpulver nehmen, als sie grob gepackt und mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinwand gepresst wurde. Erschrocken sah sie in das Gesicht eines fremden Mannes. Sie hatten ihn den ganzen Abend im Augenwinkel sabbern sehen können.

„Ärger im Paradies, Schätzchen?", fragte er und bleckte seine Zähne. Seine besonders schiefen und faulen Zähne, unterlegt von dem schlimmsten Mundgeruch, den Hermine je gerochen hatte. Nur schwer unterdrückte sie den Würgereiz als sie innerlich ängstlich aber äußerlich mutig in seine Augen starrte. Seine Augen waren fast schwarz, umrahmt von braunem, schulterlangen und fettigen Haaren.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das irgendetwas angeht.", sagte sie fest und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch er lachte nur.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr die grauenhafte Narbe auf, die sich quer durch sein Gesicht zog. Bei Salazar…

Dann beugte er sich tiefer zu ihr, bevor er sein Gesicht wandte und ihr mit einer heißen und glitschigen Zunge über die Wange leckte.

Das erschrockene Quietschen, dass ihr die Kehle hoch kroch konnte sie nicht unterdrücken und erneut lachte er. Dann drückte er ihr einen nassen Kuss auf die Lippen, während seine Hand von ihrem Po tiefer strich und sich dann einen Weg unter ihr Kleid bahnte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen als ihr klar wurde, was geschah und sie öffnete den Mund, um zu schreien. Doch seine andere Hand schoss hoch und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Sein ganzer Körper presste sich von oben bis unten an sie, um zu verhindern, dass sie fort rannte.

Und dann machte er etwas, was veranlasste, dass ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er machte eine ruckartige aber gekonnte Bewegung mit seinen Hüften und Hermine konnte ohne Zweifel etwas spüren, was sie nicht spüren sollte und es machte ihr wahnsinnige Angst zu wissen, dass sie nichts tun konnte. Sie hatte es geschafft Bellatrix die Stirn zu bieten, doch nun wurde sie von einem Mann vergewaltigt, in einer Kneipe, die voll war mit anderen Menschen und ihrem besten Freund. Aber niemand schien sie in der abgelegenen Ecke zu sehen.

Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihren Nacken und mit jedem weiteren Kuss, wandte sie sich stärker in seinem Griff. Mit erschrockener Klarheit wurde ihr aber dann bewusst, was dieses Winden bei ihm auslöste und sie wurde still und stocksteif.

„Genau so ist richtig, meine Kleine.", hauchte er. „Gen-"

„Avery…", ertönte eine Stimme im Hintergrund und der Mann vor ihr knurrte vor Wut, bevor er sich umdrehte.

„Was, Stan?", wollte er wissen und diese Ablenkung machte Hermine sich zu nutzen. Sie hob ihr Knie und traf genau da, wo es ihm besonders wehtat, bevor sie in den Kamin sprang und von grünen Flammen umgeben war. Das letzte was sie sah, war das wutverzerrte Gesicht des Mannes.

 **XxXxX**

Weinend und komplett durch den Wind, fiel sie aus dem Kamin der Weasley Zwillinge und schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr als Hexe so etwas einmal passieren würde und das Ganze kam ihr schlimmer vor, als die Folterung von Bellatrix. Sie fühlte sich so dreckig, so benutzt und so wertlos wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Sie senkte den Kopf und ein herzzerreißender Schluchzer entkam ihr, als sie die Augen schloss und ihr Unterbewusstsein bat, ihn nicht hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern zu sehen. Vergebens. Es war, als würde sie jede Berührung von ihm erneut spüren und sie griff in ihr Haar und schrie so laut, wie sie schreien konnte.

Sie bekam nur nebenbei mit, wie sich jemand ihr näherte. Doch als ihr Name fiel, so weich und besorgt, sah sie auf und direkt in die schönsten Augen, in die sie in diesem Moment zu blicken hoffte. Sorge und Angst schwammen in ihnen. Bevor Hermine anders handeln konnte, bevor sie endlich wieder klar denken konnte, schmiss sie sich in den Schoß des Rothaarigen. Ihre Mauern fielen komplett als er seine Arme um ihren Rücken legte und ihr beruhigend durchs Haar strich.

Da war sie nun. Halb auf dem Boden, halb im Schoß des Menschen, dem sie eigentlich helfen sollte und weinte, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben geweint hatte.

* * *

 _Und was denkt ihr? Zu viel? Meine Beta fand das ganze nämlich zu krass aber ich wollte nicht auf sie hören und habe es trotzdem so gelassen. Ich würde mich über eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel wirklich freuen._

 _lG, eure Nessi_


	6. Der Streit

_So ihr Lieben, ich möchte mich nur schnell für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen._

 _Und dann noch eins schnell vorweg. Mir war aufgefallen, dass ein ganz wichtiger Bestandteil in dieser Storie fehlte. Und zwar der, euch zu zeigen, was Hermine eigentlich den ganzen Tag so bei den Zwillingen treibt und wie sie sich überlegt hat Fred zu Helfen. Hier habt ihr nun darauf die Antwort und ich hoffe, dass es euch genauso gefällt wie mir und meiner Beta!_

 _Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Nessi  
_

* * *

 **Kapitel 6  
**

 _27.05.1996_

Eine ganze Woche war bereits seit diesem grässlichen Date vergangen. Eine ganze Woche, in der Hermine kaum ein Wort sprach. Die größte Zeit schloss sie sich in ihrem Zimmer ein und rollte sich wie ein Embryo im Mutterleib auf ihrem Bett zusammen, als Tränen ihre Wange runterrollten und sie sich nicht gegen diese grässlichen Erinnerungen wehren konnte. Ihre Haut war offen und rot. Wundgeschruppt vom ständigen Duschen; es war fast zu einer Art Sucht geworden. Denn immer noch spürte sie die Hände dieses Mistkerls auf sich, immer noch spürte sie seinen Atem über ihr Gesicht.

Kurz um, Hermine war seit diesem Abend ein absolutes Wrack. Natürlich hatte sie niemandem erzählt was geschehen war, wem auch? Und außerdem fühlte sie sich entblößt und schwach genug, sie brauchte niemandem, der ihr jetzt auch noch Mitleid entgegen brachte.

Ihr war natürlich auch nicht entgangen, dass Fred und George merkten, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Bis jetzt hatte aber niemand der beiden irgendetwas gesagt. Jedoch spürte sie ihre Blicke und hörte die geflüsterten Worte, die verstummten, wenn sie das Zimmer betrat. Doch niemand traute sich den ersten Schritt zu machen und zu fragen.

Stattdessen ging Hermine weiter der Arbeit nach, wofür sie gekommen war. Sie kümmerte sich um Fred, wann immer er ihre Hilfe brauchte. Es war nicht bei so vielen Dingen, wie sie zu Anfangs gedacht hätten. Immerhin war er ein Zauberer und die Querschnittslähmung war nichts, was seine Magie außer Gefecht setzte, aber bei manchen Dingen konnte selbst Magie nicht mehr helfen. Leider waren es nicht gerade einfache und angenehme Dinge.

Dank des Rollstuhls konnte er sich von A nach B bewegen, nur ab und zu halfen Hermine oder George Fred die Treppe herunter, wenn er in den Laden wollte. Dank der Zauberei konnte er sich ebenfalls aus und anziehen oder sich Dinge besorgen, an die er sonst nicht rankam.

Da waren nur zwei Dinge, bei denen er Hermines Hilfe unbedingt brauchte und sie wurde immer noch rot, wenn sie es tat oder nur daran dachte. Aber sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie dasselbe auch im St Mungos hätte tun müssen, wenn sie ihrem Traum gefolgt und Heilerin geworden wäre.

Jetzt in diesem Moment, befand sie sich wieder in einer solchen Lage. Sie beobachtete wie Fred seinen Zauberstab leise schwang und kurz drauf war seine komplette Kleidung fort. Sie spürte erneut wie die Hitze in ihren Wangen aufstieg und sie pink färbten. Wie immer wandte Fred seine Augen von ihr ab, als er so verletzlich im Rollstuhl vor ihr saß. Und wie immer brach es ihr das Herz, Fred Weasley so zu sehen.

„Bist du soweit?", flüsterte sie ihm zu und er nickte. „Okay…", flüsterte sie wieder und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Ein leises _Wingardium Leviosa_ brachte Fred zum Schweben und sie setzte ihn vorsichtig in das warme Wasser der Badewanne.

Für Hermine war es so einfacher, in der Dusche würde sie nur unnötig mit nass. Das ganze geschah, ohne das Hermine ihre Augen von Freds Gesicht nahm, sie wollte es ihm nicht noch ungemütlicher machen, als es eh schon war und sie wusste, dass er ihr vertraute. Wer wäre sie denn, wenn sie dieses Vertrauen missbrauchen würd?

„Okay. Ist das Wasser angenehm, Fred?", fragte sie ihn und wieder nickte er nur. Er sagte in diesen Moment nie viel. Zu stark war die Scham. „Alles klar. Du weißt, wann du mich rufen kannst.", sagte sie wieder und legte für den Notfall auch seinen Zauberstab auf den Wannenrand.

„Danke.", hauchte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

Dann verschwand Hermine aus dem Bad und schloss die Türe mit einem Seufzen. Wenn es doch nur etwas geben könnte, womit sie Fred helfen könnte…

Sie ging in die Küche und begann das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Sie hatte an Kartoffeln, mit Hähnchen und Salat gedacht. Sie wusste, dass sie keinen der Zwillinge fragen müsste, beide aßen einfach alles, was man ihnen vorsetzte.

Sie begann mit den Kartoffeln. Dank eines einfachen Zaubers begannen sie sich selbst zu schälen und dann in den Kochtopf zu legen. Währenddessen bereitete sie die Marinade für die Hähnchenkeulen vor und bestrich diese dann mit ihr. Als die Kartoffeln mit dem Schälen fertig waren, wusch sie diese noch mal in der Spüle und stellte sie dann zum Kochen auf. Die Hähnchenkeulen schob sie in den Ofen.

Sie wollte gerade mit dem Dressing für den Salat beginnen, als sie Freds Stimme aus dem Badezimmer hörte. Sie drehte die Hitze an den Kartoffeln etwas runter und begab sich dann ins Bad. „Alles gut, Fred?", fragte sie ihn als sie eintrat und er nickte.

„Meine Haare.", flüsterte er leise und Hermine nickte. Natürlich konnte Fred sich die Haare selbst einshampoonieren, doch ausspülen war eine andere Geschichte. Im Laufe der kurzen Zweit wo sie nun schon hier war, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie ihm die Haare dann komplett waschen würde.

Als Hermine sich das Shampoo nahm und etwas davon auf ihre linke Handfläche tat, dachte sie an das erste Mal zurück.

Sie hatte Fred wie gerade eben in die Wanne gesetzt und hatte dann mit hochrotem Kopf das Badezimmer fast fluchtartig verlassen, während Freds Gesicht kaum noch von seinem Haar zu unterscheiden gewesen war. Nach einer geschlagenen dreiviertel Stunde hatte er sie dann wieder gerufen und sie gebeten, ihm aus dem Wasser zu helfen. Sie hatte fast eingewillgt, als sie bemerkte wie sein Haar aussah. Er hatte sich zwar das Shampoo ins Haar gerieben, war aber nicht in der Lage gewesen es wieder auszuspülen. Er hatte sich auch schon mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden, als sie mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er so nicht aus der Wanne käme. Ihm würde nur der ganze Kopf jucken, wenn das Shampoo trocknen würde. Erneut hochrot hatte er ihr gesagt, dass es okay sei, doch sie hatte darauf bestanden und einen kleinen Messbecher herbeigezaubert. Diesen hatte sie dann mit Badewasser gefüllt und Fred befohlen die Augen zu schließen und den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen.

So anders als Ron, bestand er darauf immer alles alleine machen zu wollen. Ihm war es fast unangenehm sie um irgendetwas zu bitten, doch so wie sie war, erkannte sie Not genau dort wo ihre Hilfe am meisten gebraucht wurde.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", ertönte plötzlich leise seine Stimme und holte sie somit aus seinen Gedanken. Sie hielt mit dem einmassieren des Shampoos in seinen Haaren inne und schaute ihn an.

„Worüber?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen. Ihre Finger lagen immer noch in seinem Haar.

„Über dein Date mit Ron.", sagte er wieder genauso leise, als hätte er Angst sie zu verscheuchen, wenn er lauter sprach und sie gab ihm Recht. Sie würde womöglich davon laufen.

Ihre Finger verkrampften sich in seinem Haar und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Diese Frage hatte sie seit einer Woche gefürchtet.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht besonders gut gelaufen ist.", sagte er dann und sie zog reflexartig ihre Hände zurück, vergaß aber, dass sie noch in Freds Haar waren. Mit einem Aufschrei und einem gefolgten Fluchen seinerseits erkannte sie ihren Fehler.

„Oh Gott, Fred, dass tut mir so leid.", sagte sie schnell und ließ seine Haare los. Sie nahm den Messbecher, der bereits mit Wasser gefüllt war und befahl ihm wie immer die Augen zu schließen und den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Als er dies tat, spülte sie ihm vorsichtig und sanft das Shampoo aus den Haaren. Das wiederholte sie noch einmal und gab ihm dann das okay, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

„Bereit hier raus zu kommen?", fragte sie ihn dann und seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand, doch bevor sie die gewünschte Bewegung damit ausführen konnte, ergriff er ihr Handgelenk und stillte sie in ihrem Vorhaben. Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

Er saß vor ihr in der Badewanne, nass und nackt. Das Wasser aus seinem Haar tropfte ihm ins Gesicht und dann am Kinn zurück in die Wanne. Doch trotz all dem, sah er ernster aus, als sie ihn jemals gesehen hatte.

„Fred?", fragte sie also schließlich nur und ließ ihren Arm sinken, doch er löste nicht den Griff den er an ihrem Handgelenk hatte.

„Erzähl mir was passiert ist.", sagte er schließlich und Hermine schluckte.

Dann setzte sie ein kleines Lächeln auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Fred."

Ein komischer Laut drang aus seiner Brust, es klang fast als würde er… knurren? Erschrocken und perplex zu gleich sah sie ihn an und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Hermine. Ich sitze nackt vor dir in der Badewanne, ich habe kaum noch etwas von meiner Würde übrig also lüg mich verdammt noch mal nicht an! Warum sonst solltest du dich seit diesem Abend in deinem Zimmer einschließen, nur um danach mit roten Augen wieder hinauszukommen."

Hermine wandte den Blick ab und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass George und ich dein komisches Verhalten nicht bemerkt hätten!"

„Vielleicht hab ich das geglaubt, weil du mit fast nichts anderem beschäftigt bist, als Jaqueline zu knallen!", schrie sie ihn an und bereute die Worte in dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Lippen verließen. Freds Hand fiel von ihrer ab und sie schlug sich diese vor den Mund. Erschrocken über sich selbst sah sie in das verletzte und enttäuschte blau seiner Seelenspiegel.

„Fred-"

„Vergiss es, Hermine.", unterbrach er sie schroff und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Stich in die Brust, als er dies tat.

„Fred, bitte-", begann sie erneut hatte aber keine Chance.

„Hol mich einfach hier raus, Hermine!", schrie er nun und Hermine hielt die Luft an, bevor sie genau das tat. Als Fred endlich wieder sicher in seinem Rollstuhl saß, öffnete Hermine noch einmal ihren Mund, um ihr Gewissen zu erleichtern, doch ein feuriger Blick aus diesen blauen Augen ließ sie erneut verstummen und sie trat stillschweigend und mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Zimmer.

Was hatte sie nur getan? Wie hatte sie nur so gemein sein können?

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar. Sie hatte genau denjenigen für ihren eigenen Schmerz büßen lassen, der es am wenigsten verdiente. Noch nie hatte Fred ihr auch nur ein böses Wort gesagt. Noch nie hatte Fred Weasley sie in irgendeine Weise verletzt.

Wütend über sich selbst ballte sie ihre Hand zur Faust und biss hinein. Unsicher, ob sie schreien würde, wenn sie dies nicht tat.

 **XxXxXx**

Das Abendessen an diesem Abend war merkwürdig still und steif. George hatte bereits als er die Wohnung betreten hatte gespürt, dass die Luft unnatürlich dick war. Doch niemand hatte dem armen Kerl bis jetzt gesagt, was sich zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte. Fred zu sauer und verletzt und Hermine hätte vor Scham im Boden versinken können.

Noch jetzt, während dem Essen sah Fred sie nicht einmal an. Er sah starr auf sein Essen hinab, was er kaum angefasst hatte. Ob er keinen Hunger mehr hatte, oder er so sauer war, dass er nichts Selbstgemachtes von ihr essen wollte, war ihr leider schleierhaft.

Sie spürte den suchenden Blick von George alle paar Minuten auf ihr, bevor er weiter huschte und auf seinen Zwilling fiel.

Und sie musste ihn loben. Dafür, dass er seit dem er eingetreten war wusste das was geschehen war und immer noch keine Fragen stellte. Seine Selbstbeherrschung machte sie fast neidisch. Sie selbst wäre vor Neugier bereits gestorben.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hielt George es allerdings auch nicht mehr aus und mit einem tiefen Seufzen legte er Messer und Gabel nieder. „Also gut ihr zwei… Was ist passiert?"

Hermine senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippe, in der Hoffnung das Fred etwas erzählen würde, doch dieser knallte mit so einer Macht sein Besteck nieder, dass der Teller zersprang. „Nichts.", sagte er und wandte sich zu seinem Bruder. „Es ist alles perfekt.", dann wandte er seinen Blick ganz kurz zu Hermine, bevor er die Nase so abfällig rümpfte, dass sie dachte, Draco Malfoy stände höchst persönlich vor ihr. Sofort wandte sie ihren Blick ab und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet… Ich werde das tun, was ich immer tue. _Jaqueline knallen!_ ", brachte er abfällig und so hasserfüllt heraus, dass Hermine ihre Hände vor das Gesicht riss und die Tränen nicht mehr länger inne halten konnte. Er wusste doch, wie Leid es ihr tat.

Dann hörte sie, wie er langsam aus dem Zimmer rollte und kurz darauf knallte seine Zimmertüre zu.

Es war leise zwischen ihr und George. Für ganz lange fünf Minuten, die sich anfühlten wie fünf Stunden. Dann hört sie ein leises Räuspern und sah zwischen ihren Fingern zu George herüber.

„Was genau ist passiert, Hermine? _Jaqueline knallen_? Was soll das?", fragte George und hob fragend und gleichzeitig herausfordernd die Augenbrauen. „Ich meine versteh mich nicht falsch, ich weiß, dass Fred seit seinem Unfall anstrengend sein kann, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht alleine auf seinen Mist gewachsen ist.", erklärte George und wartete.

Hermine holte tief Luft und strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Nein, du hast Recht. Ich habe ganz alleine Schuld an seiner Stimmung." Dann stand sie auf und begann das Geschirr wegzuräumen. „Fred war nichts als besorgt und ich habe seine Besorgnis und seine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten.", sagte sie dann leise und stützte sich an der Spüle ab. „Ich habe die Worte in dem Moment bereut, in dem sie aus meinem Mund kamen."

Sie wandte sich zu George um und suchte seine warmen und vielleicht auch leicht wütenden Augen. „Ich habe versucht mich sofort zu entschuldigen, aber er wollte nichts hören." Mit einem leichten entschuldigenden Lächeln ging sie dann zur Tür. „Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld war und dass ich mit den Konsequenzen leben muss, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles versuchen werde, um meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen."

Dann verließ sie die Küche und blieb auf ihrem Weg ins Badezimmer vor Freds Türe stehen. Für einen Moment sah sie sie nur an, bevor sie die Hand hob und sie auf Brusthöhe zu einer Faust ballte. Überlegend biss sie sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie die Hand zur Türe bewegte. Doch statt zu klopfen legte sie sie nur sachte dagegen und fuhr vorsichtig mit ihr über das warme Holz. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, sicher, dass er sie hören würde, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und sich von der Türe abwandte. Wenn sie jetzt etwas sagen würde, würde er die Türe nur mit einem _Bombarda_ zersprengen.

Also seufzte sie auf und begab sich weiter auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Jetzt musste sie nicht nur die Erinnerung an diesen Kerl abwischen, sondern auch ihr schlechtes Verhalten gegenüber Fred.

* * *

 _Nein, nein, nein, wie gemein kannst du nur sein Hermine..._

 _So ihr Lieben, wie hat es euch gefallen? Eure Meinung ist wie immer erwünscht_


	7. Endlich

**Kapitel 7**

 _ **29.05.1996**_

Zwei Tage. Zwei verdammte Tage waren vergangen seit Hermine diese grässliche Sache zu Fred gesagt hatte. Zwei Tage, in der sie kein einziges Wort mit Fred gewechselt hatte. Zwei Tage, in denen George fast die Wand hoch gekrochen war, weil die Stimmung in seiner eigenen Wohnung so verdammt unangenehm war. Zwei Tage, in deren Nächte Hermine aus einem anderen Grund weinte.

Zwei verdammt lange Tage, in denen Hermine Ron Weasley noch mehr verachtete als sie es nach ihrem Date getan hatte. Warum? In ihrer eigenen Welt war Ron Weasley ganz alleine an ihrem Elend Schuld.

Desto wütender war sie auch, als sie an diesem Mittag einen Brief vom besagten Rothaarigen erhielt und er sie darum bat ihn zu treffen. Voller Zorn über diese Dreistigkeit – da der Brief kein Wort der Entschuldigung enthielt, kein Wort darüber, dass er vielleicht wusste, was er getan hatte – zerknüllte sie den Brief sofort in ihre Hand und warf ihn mit so einer Wucht in den Papiereimer, das dieser ihr fast leid tat. Und dann tat Hermine genau das, was sie noch nie in ihrem Leben getan hatte. Sie schlug ein Tantrum. Erwachsene, siebzehn Jahre alte Hermine Granger, Mitglied des Orden des Phönix, ein Drittel des goldenen Trios und Besitzerin des Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, stampfte mit den Füßen auf, schrie und knurrte, riss sich an den Haaren und ballte die Fäuste.

Und als sie endlich fertig war und kraftlos auf den Küchenstuhl fiel fragte sie sich, was zur Hölle sie da eigentlich getan hatte. Sie hatte sich aufgeführt wie ein vierjähriges Kind, dass nicht das von Mama bekam, was es wollte. Stöhnend legte sie ihren Kopf in die Hände und holte einige Male tief Luft.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", ertönte eine Stimme, die ihr nur zu bekannt war.

Erschrocken sah sie auf und direkt in das gelangweilte Gesicht des Rothaarigen, der ihr im Moment all diese schlaflosen Nächte bescherte. „Du bist ja schlimmer als Lavender Brown."

Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und öffnete schon den Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, bevor sie es sich anders überlegte und nur schnaubte. Was wollte er? Er sprach zwei Tage nicht mit ihr und dann beleidigte er sie nur? Bitte. Sie machte da nicht mit.

„Lass mich doch in Ruhe. Ist ja nicht so als würde es dich wirklich interessieren.", sagte sie also nur und stand vom Stuhl auf. Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, fischte sie den Brief aus dem Mülleimer und entschied sich dann, dass sie Ron doch treffen würde. Alles wäre besser als hier. „Ich werde mich heute mit Ron treffen, du hast also Sturmfrei. Mach was du möchtest.", sagte sie leise und ging zur Garderobe, um ihren Mantel zu greifen und ihn sich überzuziehen. Die ganze Zeit über spürte sie seinen Blick im Rücken. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurück sein werde.", sagte sie müde und wandte sich dann doch noch einmal zum Zwilling um.

Er saß dort, in seinem Rollstuhl. Eine Hand auf seinem Schoß, während die andere auf der Armlehne ruhte. Sein Haar war zerzaust und viel zu lang – er hatte es nicht von ihr schneiden lassen – und seine Augen sahen ernst und fest in ihre Richtung.

Und auch als er sie so wütend und ernst ansah, als wolle er ihr etwas sagen, und ihr das Gefühl gab, als begehe sie jetzt einen riesigen Fehler, sah er doch unglaublich gut aus.

„Essen steht im Kühlschrank.", sagte sie leise und wartete noch kurz, in der Hoffnung er würde ihr antworten, doch das geschah nicht. Leicht enttäuscht stieg sie dann in den Kamin und verschwand.

 **XxXxX**

„Ron.", rief sie, als sie ihn von der anderen Straßenseite bereits vor dem Café an einem Tisch sitzen sah. Er schaute auf und ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, bevor er aufstand und seine Arme nach ihr ausstreckte. Typisch Ron. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was bei ihrem letzten Date schief gelaufen war, doch als sie sich trotzdem in seiner Umarmung fallen ließ und sich seine Arme um sie schlangen, sie festhielten und dieser unvergleichliche Geruch der pur Ron war, sie umgab, war sie glücklich. Das war Ron, der Ron, der seit dem sie elf war an ihrer Seite gestanden hatte, der ihre schlechten und guten Seiten, ihre Ängste und Wünsche kannte.

Und als sie sich ein wenig von ihm entfernte und er ihr mit einem Lächeln durchs Haar strich, wusste sie, dass sie ihm vergeben hatte. Wie konnte sie nur weiterhin böse auf ihn sein, wenn er sie so ansah?

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Herm.", sagte er leise und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein leichter, scheuer und unschuldiger Kuss, der ihr Herz trotzdem höher schlagen ließ.

„Ich dich auch, Ron.", sagte sie und es war keine Lüge. Der Mann, der jetzt vor ihr stand, war ihr Ron; der Ron, in den sie sich verliebt hatte und nicht der Fremde aus der Kneipe.

„Komm, setz dich. Bestell was du willst, ich lade dich ein.", erklärte er und schob sie sanft in einen Stuhl, bevor er einen Kellner herüber winkte.

Hermine bestellte schnell und wandte sich dann wieder Ron zu. Seine blauen Augen strahlten zu ihr herüber als er sie erneut anlächelte und tief in ihr drin wusste sie, dass sie niemals ohne Ron leben könnte. Verlegen senkte sie den Kopf als ihre Wangen sich rötlich färbten und strich sich verlegen eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

Dieses Mal war das Date weitaus besser als das vor über einer Woche. Sie redeten viel, schwelgten in Erinnerungen und lachten. Lachten so lange bis ihnen die Tränen kamen.

„Und wie verrückt du nach Lockhard warst!", lachte Ron und warf den Kopf in den Nacken als er sich an den Bauch griff.

Beschämt warf Hermine ihre Hände vor das Gesicht und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ron, bitte… Du weißt, wie peinlich mir die ganze Sache ist.", sagte sie und ihre Worte waren durch ihre Hände hindurch gedämpft. Dann sah sie vorsichtig auf und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Hätte ich damals gewusst, dass er… dass er…" Sie rang nach Worten, versuchte mit Gestiken der Hände zu erklären, was sie meinte, doch Ron kam ihr zuvor.

„Was? Dass er ein unfähiger Zauberer war? Dumm wie Stroh?", fragte er und Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er wieder in einen Lachanfall fiel. „Oh mein Gott, Hermine, hast du Harrys Arm nach dem Spiel gesehen? Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Sie versuchte wirklich wütend zu bleiben. Sie versuchte es mit aller Willenskraft, die sie besaß. Und dann lachte auch sie schallend los. „Hör auf, ich bekomme noch… Seitenstiche.", japste sie und als sie endlich wieder zur Ruhe kam, und Rons Sommersprossen übersäte Gesicht sie strahlend ansah, konnte sie nicht anders, als langsam aufzustehen und um den Tisch zu ihm hinzugehen.

Fragend blickte er auf. Seine Augen strahlten immer noch vor Schalk und Lebensfreude. Das war der Ron, den sie all die Jahre über als ihren besten Freund kennen gelernt hatte. Die Person, bei der sie zu Hause war.

„Hast du Lust, etwas zu gehen?", fragte er und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Gerne.", flüsterte sie mit einem Lächeln, die Berührung genießend. Statt ihre Hand wieder loszulassen hielt er sie noch fester und zog sie an seine Seite, als sie die Winkelgasse hinunter gingen. Die Läden begannen zu schließen und die Menschen verabschiedeten sich, um nach Hause zu gehen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich beim letzten Mal enttäuscht habe, Herm.", flüsterte er plötzlich und wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, wurde sein Griff um sie noch fester. „Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, wie schlecht du dich gefühlt hast."

Erschrocken und überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf. Doch statt ihm all die Dinge zu sagen, die sie ihm eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, lächelte sie und schüttelte nur abweisend den Kopf. „Schon gut, Ron. Ich hab überlebt, oder?"

„Was ist an dem Abend passiert? Du warst plötzlich fort…", flüsterte er und sah dann besorgt auf sie hinunter. „Ich habe den ganzen Abend das Gefühl nicht abschütteln können, dass dir was passiert ist."

„Ron-"

„Und ich fühle mich wie ein noch größeres Arschloch als damals - als ich dich und Harry alleine in den Wäldern zurückgelassen habe – weil ich nicht zu dir gekommen und nachgesehen habe.", gestand er.

Mit offenem Mund sah sie ihn an. Sprachlos. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und griff seine Hand fester. „Es ist nichts passiert. Ich bin doch hier."

Trotzdem blieb er abrupt stehen. Seine Augen waren weit und so viele Emotionen stürmten zur gleichen Zeit in ihnen, dass sie nicht wusste, worauf sie zuerst reagieren sollte. Seine Wut? Angst? Selbsthass? Schuld?

„Ron…", sagte sie wieder und nahm seine Hand in ihrer beiden, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sich doch mehr Gedanken darüber machte als sie zuerst gedacht hätte. „Ron mir geht es gut.", sagte sie und trat so nah zu ihm, dass nicht mal ein Snitch durch den kleinen Spalt zwischen ihnen gepasst hätte. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf seine Wange und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich war wütend, dass gebe ich zu…"

„Gott, Herm…", flüsterte er und bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie an sich gezogen, sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken vergraben und seine Hände auf ihren Hüften. „Es tut mir so leid… So leid…", flüsterte er immer und immer wieder. Wie ein Mantra, ein Gebet.

Und sie antwortete mit ihrem eigenen. Als müsse sie nicht nur ihn, sondern auch sich selbst davon überzeugen. „Mir geht es gut… Mir geht es gut… Es ist nichts passiert…"  
Nur am Rande bemerkte sie die Blitzlichter, die einen Artikel auf der Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_ versprachen und die Blicke der anderen Schaulustigen, die auf den Artikel warten und ihn verschlingen würden.

Dann lehnte sie sich ein klein wenig von ihm weg, um seinen Blick zu suchen. Merlin, seine leuchtend blauen Augen waren so wunderschön und so vertraut. Seine Hände auf ihren Hüften waren beides. Vertraut, weil er sie immer schon berührt hatte und so neu, weil sie spürte, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas veränderte. Sie spürte, dass diese Berührung anders war, als die all die Jahre zuvor.

„Verzeih mir, Herm. Bitte, verzeih mir…", flüsterte er und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Er sah sie an, wie ein Welpe sein Herrchen ansehen würde, wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Ihr Herz schmolz dahin, lag ihm zu Füßen und sie konnte nicht anders als zu Lächeln. „Du Idiot, natürlich verzeih ich dir. Hab ich jemals länger wütend auf dich sein können?"  
Doch mit der folgenden Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie erschreckte sie genauso sehr, wie sie sie glücklich machte. Noch bevor sie wusste, was er vorhatte, hatte er seine Hand in ihren Locken vergraben und seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt.

Erschrocken keuchte sie auf, bevor sie die Augen schloss und sich dem Kuss – den Kuss, den sie sich so lange ersehnt hatte – hingab. Ihre Hände wanderten hinauf zu seinen Schultern und hielten ihn so krampfhaft fest, als hätte sie Angst, er würde jeden Moment verschwinden.

Ron küsste sie! Er küsste sie! Seit dem sie vierzehn war, hatte sie sich das hier gewünscht. Und es hätte nicht schöner sein können. Ihr Herz pochte so stark, dass sie Angst hatte, es würde ihr aus der Brust springen, doch sie fand Trost in der Tatsache, dass es ihm nicht anders erging.

Dann löste er sich schwer atmend von ihr und lächelte sie leicht verlegen an. „Ich glaube…", hauchte er, „Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Und Hermine wäre genau da zusammen gesackt, als ihre Knie weich worden, wenn Ron sie nicht immer noch so festhalten würde. Sie hätte schwören können, dass die Welt stehen geblieben und dann doppelt so schnell weiterlief, als sich alles um sie herum drehte und nur Ron fest und klar vor ihr war.

„Bei Merlin, Ron… Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich das schon von dir hören wollte.", flüsterte sie.


	8. Wahre Freundschaft

So da bin ich wieder nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Es tut mir soooo leid, dass ich nicht früher posten konnte. Die Arbeit und die Schule haben mich einfach zu sehr eingenommen. Aber ich verspreche, dass die Chapies nun erst mal wieder regelmäßiger kommen ;-)

Als nächstes möchte ich mich für das ganz liebe Review bedanken, dass mir jemand hinterlassen hat. Es hat mich nicht nur gefreut, sondern auch aufgebaut und mich motiviert weiterzumachen, nach dem ich schon fast dachte, dass meine Storie keinen besonders guten Anklang findet. Also noch einmal ein riesen Dankeschön und ich hoffe, dass ich noch mal von dir hören werde.

So jetzt habe ich aber genug geplappert und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

* * *

 **Kapitel 8**

 _ **20.06.1996  
**_

Seit ihrem Date mit Ron war fast ein ganzer Monat vergangen. Ein Monat voller Schmetterlinge im Bauch und Herzklopfen, wenn sie auch nur an Ron dachte. Einen Monat seit dem George am Frühstückstisch den Tagespropheten auf Seite gelegt und lachend aufgestanden war, nachdem er behauptet hatte, dass jeder es bereits schon seit Jahren gewusst habe und die Zeit ihnen also endlich Recht gab.

Hermine hatte mit leuchtend roten Wangen auf Seite gesehen und war den kalten Augen Freds begegnet. Er hatte an diesem Morgen ebenfalls kein Wort mit ihr geredet aber sein Blick schien noch abfälliger als die letzten Tage zuvor. Verstanden hatte sie dieses Benehmen allerdings nicht. Dass sie mit Ron zusammen war, hatte schließlich nichts mit ihrer misslichen Lage bei Fred zu tun.

Also war sie aufgestanden, hatte ihre Nase in die Luft gehoben und war davon gegangen, den Blick von ihm in ihrem Rücken spürend.

George hatte in dem vergangenen Monat versucht, zwischen ihr und Fred zu vermitteln und den Streit der beiden endlich zu schlichten. Jedoch vergebens. Er könnte sich jedes verdammte Mal, wenn die beiden in ein und demselben Zimmer waren, jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen vor Frust. Die beiden waren so stur, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, wie ähnlich sie sich waren.

Und nicht nur das, da Fred sich seit dem weigerte auch nur irgendeine Hilfe von Hermine anzunehmen, übernahm George Hermines Aufgaben. Diese sah ihn immer leicht beschämt und entschuldigend an, nachdem er seinen Bruder gewaschen oder ins Bett gelegt hatte. Es machte ihn zwar nichts aus, sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern und dennoch gab es gewisse Grenzen, die er eigentlich niemals hätte überaschreiten wollen. So das Baden zum Beispiel. Allerdings half es, dass Fred sein Zwilling war und somit eigentlich alles so aussah, wie bei ihm selbst.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sich darüber wieder bei Hermine beklagte, bekamen ihre Wangen eine leicht rötliche Farbe und sie lachte leise in ihre Hand.

„Hermine?", ertönte Georges laute Stimme aus dem Flur, nachdem er gerade die Wohnung betreten hatte.

„In der Küche.", rief sie zurück und stellte die Schüssel mit dem Salat auf dem Tisch ab. Gleich darauf erschien George in der Türe. „Was gibt es?"

„Meine Mum hat uns für morgen Abend eine Einladung zum Essen geschickt.", sagte er und überreichte ihr den Brief. „Sie würde sich freuen, wenn wir alle kommen würden."  
Hermine nickte und überflog den Brief schnell, bevor sie lächelte und mit leiser Stimme zusagte. Das Essen bei den Weasleys war immer schon das Beste gewesen. Molly konnte kochen wie ein 5-sterne Koch und das heimliche und gemütliche mit all ihren Lieben an einem Tisch zu sitzen konnte ihr auch nur der Fuchsbau geben. Es musste also nicht mehr genauer erwähnt werden, dass Hermine sich sehr auf dieses Abendessen freute.

 **XxX**

George seufzte. Es war bereits das fünfte Mal und Hermine schaute ihn irritiert und leicht genervt an. Es reichte, wenn sie mit einem schlecht gelaunten Zwilling zum Essen erschien. Ein zweiter war erst recht nicht erwünscht.

„Merlin noch mal, George!", sagte Hermine wütend und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Was hast du für ein Problem?"

„Was mein Problem ist, Hermine?!", schrie er dann so wütend, dass sie einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück trat. „Du und Fred, ihr redet seit Tagen nicht mehr miteinander! Ich kann eure Selbstgefälligkeit einfach nicht länger ertragen!"

Hermine biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe. George hatte Recht. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht mit Fred ausgesprochen und um ehrlich zu sein, war sie viel zu stolz um den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Nicht weil sie sich nicht entschuldigen wollte. Es war vielmehr der Gedanke daran, dass Fred sie so oder so zurückweisen würde und damit konnte sie nicht umgehen. Natürlich hatte sie ihren Fehler erkannt und sah auch ein, dass sie an all dem Schuld war, aber sie würde sich Fred nicht auf einem Silbertablett wie ein Schwein zum Schlachten präsentieren. Das war unter ihrer Würde.

Also verschränkte sie nur die Arme und wandte den Blick von George ab. Er musste ihr nicht noch zusätzliche Schuldgefühle einreden. Genervt sah sie wieder auf ihre Uhr und verdrehte die Augen. Er war bereits eine halbe Stunde zu spät. War natürlich klar, dass es ausgerechnet Fred war, der mal wieder eine Extraeinladung brauchte.

Ihr Fuß schlug immer und immer wieder ungeduldig auf den Boden, im selben Takt mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf ihrem linken Arm.

Die Uhr tickte. George seufzte erneut. Ihr Geduldsfaden riss.

„So, dass reicht!", schrie sie und stürmte mit rotem Kopf und wilden Haaren den Flur entlang. Bevor sie genau wusste was sie tat, schlug sie die Türe zu Freds Zimmer auf und stürmte hinein. „Was zum Donner noch mal, dauert hier so lange!?", bellte sie mit zornfunkelnden Augen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich allerdings als sie einen halbnackten, in der Bewegung erstarrten Fred begegnete, der ihren Blick mit erschrocken geweiteten Augen entgegnete. Das ganze dauerte aber nur wenige Sekunden, bevor Fred sich zu fangen schien und sein Blick wütend wurde.

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen, Granger?!", bellte er zurück und riss sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf.

Hermine stutzte einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie sich erinnerte. Im Laufe der letzten Tage hatte Fred angefangen sie _Granger_ zu nennen. Etwas das die Weasleys, keiner von ihnen, je gemacht hatte. Das distanzierte und emotionslose an all dem störte sie am meisten. Als er es das erste Mal gesagt hatte, war sie einige Schritte zurückgetreten und hatte ihn angesehen, als habe er sie mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Sie hatte ihn ungläubig angesehen, nicht in der Lage, das Gehörte so schnell zu verarbeiten und hatte ihn, still und erstarrt wie sie war, in sein Zimmer gehen lassen. Daraufhin hatte er sie nur noch so genannt. Und jedes verdammte Mal war es wie ein Stich in ihr Herz.

Doch hatte sie versucht, sich diesen Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen und spielte es auch dieses Mal einfach hinunter.

„Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, _Weasley_ , haben wir bereits neunzehn Uhr dreißig. Wir sollten aber um neunzehn Uhr da sein!", sagte sie wütend und deutete fahrig immer wieder mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Das weiß ich!", zischte er und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ich komme sobald ich fertig bin!"

„Was dauert denn so lange?", wollte sie trotzdem wissen und war vewirrt, als Fred plötzlich verstummte und sein Gesicht von ihr abwandte. „Fred?", wollte sie dann leiser wissen und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte er und griff nach den Reifen seines Rollstuhls, um wieder etwas Distanz zwischen ihnen zu gewinnen. Noch immer sah er sie nicht an.

Die Brünette öffnete schon den Mund, um ihn erneut eine wütende Antwort zu geben, besann sich allerdings eines besseren als sie ihn, ihr mit dem Rücken zugewandt, ansah. Irgendetwas schien ihm wirklich zu beschäftigen.

„Komm schon, Fred… Sag es mir.", sagte sie leise und nahm dann all ihren Gryffindor Mut zusammen und trat auf ihn zu. Dann holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und legte ihre Hand leicht auf seine Schulter.

Das schien der Trick zu sein. Seine Schultern fielen ergeben nach vorne und sein Kinn sank mit einem leisen Seufzer auf seine Brust. Kurz schloss er die Augen, seine Augenbrauen fest zusammengezogen, als würde es ihm Schmerzen bereiten, bevor er sie mit diesen blauen Augen bittend von unten her ansah.

„Ich brauche Hilfe beim anziehen.", sagte er dann so leise, dass Hermine es kaum mitbekam. Verwirrt zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das war eines der Dinge, die Fred immer noch komplett alleine tat. Er bestand darauf.

Er schien ihre Frage zu sehen, denn er seufzte erneut. „Ich wollte mir den grauen Pullover von da oben holen.", erklärte er und zeigte auf das höchste Brett in seinem Schrank. Kaum war ihr Blick auf dieses gefallen, sah sie auch schon den besagten Pullover. „Aber als ich ohne zu sehen nach meinem Zauberstab griff, fiel er mir hin und rollte unter das Bett.", gab er leise zu. „Ich habe eine Zeit versucht an ihn ran zu kommen. Kurz bevor du aber gekommen bist, habe ich dann einfach nach diesem Pulli gegriffen.", sagte er und griff nach dem Pulli, den er trug, verzog allerdings das Gesicht. „Ich habe die Sachen, die ich weggeben wollte, alle unten in den Schrank gelegt."

„Also hast du dir all die Sachen, die du angezogen hast, jedes Mal mit einem _Accio_ geholt?", wollte sie leise wissen und er nickte. „Und warum hast du eben nicht nach Hilfe gerufen, als dein Zauberstab gefallen ist?", wollte sie wissen, während sie bereits auf den Knien vor seinem Bett lag und darunter schaute. Sie musste nicht lange nach dem dünnen Stück Holz suchen, bevor sie ihn entdeckte. Während Fred ihr antwortete, streckte sie sich nach seinem Zauberstab aus und ergriff ihn.

„Wir haben fast einen Monat nicht mehr miteinander geredet…", flüsterte er leise und sah sie vielsagend an, nachdem sie wieder unter seinem Bett auftauchte. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du mir helfen würdest."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbraue fassungslos in die Höhe. So hoch, dass sie Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Haaransatz machten. „Du kennst mich seit fast acht Jahren, Fred. Selbst du müsstest wissen, dass ich geholfen hätte.", sagte sie und stand dann kopfschüttelnd auf, als sie ihm seinen Zauberstab reichte. „Vor allem dann, wenn der ganze Streit meine Schuld war.", gab sie leise zu und ging zum Kleiderschrank.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte oder verstand was sie tat, griff sie nach oben und holte ihm den gewünschten Pulli herunter. Einen Moment hielt sie inne, sah auf den Pulli hinab und zwang sich nicht in Schuldgefühlen zu versinken. Wie lange und oft in der letzten Woche hatte Fred sich gequält um irgendetwas zu schaffen, dass er ganz leicht mit ihrer Hilfe geschafft hätte? Dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie sich klar machte, dass auch er an der Funkstille zwischen ihnen nicht ganz unbeteiligt gewesen war.

Also wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm und reichte ihm den Pulli. Nachdem er ihn ihr abgenommen und auf seinem Schoß abgelegt hatte, griff er nach dem Saum des Pullis den er trug und machte Anstalten diesen über den Kopf auszuziehen als Hermine ebenfalls danach griff und ihm den Pulli einfach über seinen Kopf zog. Dann faltete sie ihn, während Fred sich den anderen überzog.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Fred.", hauchte sie dann und sah zu ihm rüber. „Können wir das alles vergessen?", fragte sie ihn und half ihm dann den Pulli noch zu richten.

Er lächelte breit zu ihr hinauf und nickte. „Ich würde nichts lieber tun.", gab er zu und Hermines Gesicht brach in ein breites Lächeln aus, bevor sie ebenfalls nickte.

Und als sie Fred aus seinem Zimmer, durch den Flur und hin zum Wohnzimmer schob, wo George die ganze Zeit mehr oder weniger geduldig auf sie gewartet hatte, bemerkte sie erst, wie groß der Stein, der auf ihrem Herzen gelegen hatte, wirklich gewesen war. Sie war kein Mensch, der gerne stritt und noch weniger mochte sie es mit ihren engsten Freunden zu streiten.

Und als George endlich auch wieder lächelte, nach dem sie beide das Zimmer betreten hatten und er etwas davon murmelte, dass es auch endlich Zeit wurde und Fred sein bekanntes Ich endlich wieder war und seinem Zwilling einen ebenso spielerischen Kommentar zuwarf, verstand Hermine, wie wahr ihr Gedanke davor gewesen war.

Fred und George Weasley waren beide zu ihren Freunden geworden. Zu ihren engen Freunden. Und als beide sie an die Hand nahmen – einer rechts und der andere links – und beide sie anlachten, wie sie schon lange nicht mehr gelacht hatten, wusste sie, dass auch die beiden immer für sie da sein würden.

Fred und George Weasley waren mehr als nur die Unruhestifter und Witzbolde als die sie sich all die Jahre in Hogwarts ausgegeben hatten. Sie verstand, dass Fred und George wirkliche Freunde waren. Freunde, die man für immer hatte. Egal, was kommen mochte. Und sie sah sich als einen riesigen Glückspilz, dass ausgerechnet sie – der superbrave, tugendhafte Bücherwurm – sich ihre Freundin schimpfen durfte. Wenn man ihr das vor vielleicht vier Jahren gesagt hätte, hätte sie denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Wie konnte sie denn auch mit zwei Kerlen befreundet sein, die es sich als Aufgabe gemacht hatten, ihre heiligen Regeln zu brechen und sich nichts groß aus der Schule machten?

Doch jetzt, als die grünen Flammen sie umgaben, wollte Hermine nichts anderes mehr.


	9. Chapter 9

_Wie versprochen ist hier schon das nächste Chapie und als kleine Entschädigung für die lange Pause und auch als kleines Geschenk zu Weihnachten fällt dieses ein wenig länger aus. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass sich einige Fragen von euch schon in diesem Kapitel beantworten._

 _Ich bedanke mich auch hier wieder für das tolle Review von **Draco's CoffeeGirl .** Auch dein Review hat mich sehr aufgebaut und ich freue mich, dass du Fred/Hermine auch eine Chance gibst und ich dich vielleicht auch mit meiner Story für die beiden begeistern kann._

* * *

 **Kapitel 9**

 _ **21.06.1996 (derselbe Abend)**_

Bevor auch nur einer der drei die Orientierung wieder gefunden hatte, stürmte schon eine aufgelöste Molly auf sie zu.

„Freddie!", schrie sie und zog den überraschten Fred so stark an ihre Brust, dass Hermine für einen kurzen Moment befürchtete, sie würde ihn erdrosseln. Doch als Molly dann mit tränenden Augen von ihm abließ und ihn so sanft – wie nur eine Mutter es konnte – über den Kopf strich, atmete Hermine erleichtert auf.

„Meine Güte, Mum, lass Fred doch mal atmen.", sagte George lachend und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Auch er bekam eine feste Umarmung und tätschelte seiner Mutter auf den Rücken. „Alles gut, Mum."

Und nach dem auch Hermine standesgemäß empfangen worden war, half sie Fred vorsichtig aus dem Kamin und folgte George und Molly in Richtung des Gartens. Es war ein schöner, lauwarmer Sommerabend und Molly hatte darauf bestanden, das schöne Wetter auszunutzen und im Garten zu essen. An der Türe angekommen, zückte die Brünette ihren Zauberstab und murmelte _Wingardium Leviosa_ und brachte Freds Rollstuhl dazu, einige Zentimeter in die Luft zu steigen. Damit nicht gerechnet und dadurch mehr als erschrocken, schnappte der besagte Rothaarige nach Luft und vergrub seine Nägel in den armen Stoff der Armlehnen seines Rollstuhls.

„Meine Güte, kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen?!", schnappte er und sah wütend über seine Schulter.

Hermine kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber, aber, Fred… Ich finde, das ist so viel lustiger.", sagte sie und fing den amüsierten Blick von George auf, der am Ende der Stufen auf sie wartete. „Nicht wahr, George?"

„Wie Recht du hast, Hermine.", sagte er lachend und half Fred nach seiner Landung über die unebene Wiese. „Scheint so, als hätte Mum die komplette Verwandtschaft eingeladen.", murmelte er als er den langen Tisch und all seine Besetzer musterte.

„Hermine!", rief jemand und schon bald darauf stürmte ein Mopp von schwarzen Haaren auf sie zu. Bevor sie wusste was geschah, lagen diese starken, familiären Arme um sie und Harry wirbelte sie einmal durch die Luft, bevor er sie wieder lachend auf den Boden ließ. Dann zog er sie ganz fest an seine Brust und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Ich hab dich so vermisst.", flüsterte er und dann brachte er etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen musterte Hermine, seine Hände immer noch auf ihren Schultern. Seine Augen funkelten hinter seiner Brille in diesem vertrauten, schelmischen smaragdgrün und ein breites Grinsen erhellte sein ganzes Gesicht. Er sah so glücklich und fröhlich aus.

Und genau das, war es, was Hermine ansteckte. Als sie diesen Mann ansah und sich an den Jungen erinnerte, den er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gewesen war spürte sie diese vertraute Wärme, die sie nur bei Harry empfand und auch ihr Gesicht brach in ein Lächeln aus.

Er war mehr als nur ein Freund. Mehr als nur ihr bester Freund. Er war ihr Bruder. Er war _Ihre Familie._ Worte hätten nicht ausdrücken können, was es war, dass sie mit Harry verband und niemand außer ihnen schien es zu verstehen. Ihre Verbindung war noch dicker als Blut, denn sie beide wussten, dass sie sich immer aufeinander verlassen konnten, egal was geschehen würde.

Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. „Es tut so gut dich zu sehen, Harry.", flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und lächelte ihn weiter an. „Es tut mir so leid, dass-"

Er hob eine Hand, um sie zu stoppen und es gelang ihm. „Ich weiß, was du sagen möchtest. Tu es nicht.", warnte er mit einem spielerisch wütenden Blick und lachte gleich darauf wieder. Dann legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter, führte sie zum Tisch, wo schon jeder auf sie wartete.

Und als sie jeden einzelnen begrüßte, den sie liebte, wusste sie dennoch tief in ihrem Herzen, dass es hier nur einen einzigen gab, für den sie bis ans Ende er Welt laufen würde.

„Hermine.", begrüßte Ron sie und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Lippen, als er ihre Hand ergriff. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ach, wie immer, Ron.", sagte sie lachend und winkte ab. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn und gegenüber von Harry, der ihr zuzwinkerte. Sie lächelte.

„So, da wir nun alle da sind-", begann Molly wurde aber jäh von einer schrillen Stimme unterbrochen, die jedem eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge und sah wie George - zwei Sitze neben Harry – sich anspannte.

„Freddie!", schrie diese Stimme und um den Tisch herum, wurde es ganz still. So ungewöhnlich für ein Essen hier, dachte Hermine noch und in dem Moment schmiss sich Jaqueline an Freds Hals.

Molly sah perplex drein, anscheinend sprachlos, dass jemand es wagte so unhöflich ihr Familienessen zu stören. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass keiner der Weasleys Jaqueline besonders mochte, aber sie wurde geduldet, wenn auch nicht freiwillig.

„Was tust du hier?", wollte Fred schließlich wissen und befreite sich aus den Fängen ihrer Arme. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das ein Familienessen ist."

Die Blonde stand auf und schmiss ihre Haare in den Nacken, woraufhin Hermine glaubte, Fleur irgendwo abfällig schnauben zu hören. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht los zu lachen.

„Na und?", sagte Jaqueline und wandte sich dann um, ihre Augen blieben auf Hermine hängen. „Davon abgesehen, ist _die_ auch hier.", sagte sie und deutete mit einem ekelhaft, langem Fingernagel in ihre Richtung. Die Krallen einer Katze waren nichts gegen diese unnatürlichen Klauen und Hermine trat auf ihre mentalen Bremsen, bevor sie etwas äußern konnte, was sie später vielleicht bereuen würde.

Unter dem Tisch spürte sie einen Fuß plötzlich ganz vorsichtig auf ihrem und sie schaute auf. Harry. Seine grünen Augen bohrten in ihre und er zog langsam und fast unauffällig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. _Ich weiß, was du denkst_ , schien er ihr zu sagen, _du bist klüger als das. Lass dich nicht drauf ein._ Sie schluckte und senkte ihren Kopf leicht, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie verstand.

„Hermine gehört genauso zu meinen Kindern, wie irgendjemand sonst hier.", sagte Molly schließlich wieder fest, als sie anscheinend ihre Orientierung wieder gefunden hatte. „Und ich dulde nicht, dass man mit Fingern auf sie deutet."

Auf das Gesicht der Blonden brach ein faules Grinsen aus. „Natürlich tut sie das.", sagte sie dann und schob George auf der Bank zur Seite, damit sie sich neben Fred setzen konnte. „Natürlich gehört die kleine, perfekte Hexe hier hin."

Freds Kopf schoss in Jaquelines Richtung und Hermine konnte noch von ihrem Platz aus die Warnung in seinen Augen erkennen, die die Blonde anscheinend dumm genug war nicht zu beachten.

„Man könnte fast denken", flüsterte sie und legte ihr Kinn in ihre Handfläche, der Ellenbogen fest auf dem Tisch gestützt, „dass sie keine eigene Familie hat."

Wenn es hätte möglich sein können, wurde es am Tisch noch ruhiger, sogar Teddy Lupin hatte aufgehört in seiner Baby-Sprache zu bubbeln.

Hermine hatte die Luft angehalten, eine Hand nun bedeckt von Rons, dessen Blick pure Funken der Wut sprühten. Ginny hatte ihre Fäuste geballt, Fred saß dort mit einem offenen Mund, anscheinend nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen.

Doch das erschreckendste aber nicht überraschendste für Hermine war Harrys Reaktion. Noch bevor irgendjemand sich hatte bewegen können war er auf seinen Beinen und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Jaqueline gerichtet. „Pass auf, was du sagst.", zischte er mit einem solchen Hass, wie sie sie noch niemals bei ihm gesehen hatte und seine Augen sprühten bedrohliche Funken hinter seiner Brille. „Hermine hat mehr ein Recht hier zu sein, als du es dir jemals erhoffen könntest. Und wehe du sagst jemals wieder nur ein falsches Wort über sie. Ich schwöre bei Dumbledore und alles was mir heilig und lieb ist, dass ich dann Voldemorts Taten aussehen lasse, als wären sie ein Spaziergang im Park."

Jaqueline schluckte und setzte sich, wie von ihm geschlagen, auf ihrem Platz zurück. Es dauerte noch etwas bevor Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte und sich selbst wieder setzte. Doch die Wut blieb. Sie erkannte es an die Art, wie er sich bewegte, wie steif seine Schultern blieben und auch daran, dass er während des ganzen Essens seine Erbsen mehr auf seinem Teller herum schob, statt sie zu essen.

„Alles gut, Herm?", flüsterte Ron in ihr Ohr und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie liebte ihn ja wirklich, aber es gab kaum was, was sie so sehr hasste, wie diesen Spitznamen. Und wie oft hatte sie es ihm schon gesagt, doch er schien einfach nicht hören zu wollen. Statt sich erneut über den Namen, den er ihr höchstpersönlich gegeben hatte aufzuregen nickte sie nur.

„Alles gut, ich bin so etwas gewöhnt.", sagte sie und trank einen kurzen Schluck Wasser. „Allerdings hat man mir schon schlimmeres ins Gesicht gesagt."

„Hör auf!", donnerte Harry von gegenüber, der anscheinend ihr Gespräch mit Ron belauscht hatte. Die Köpfe der anderen schossen erneut in die Höhe. Kaum einer hatte sein dem kleinen Zwischenfall auch nur so viel wie ein _Piep_ gemacht.

„Harry…",flüsterte Hermine leise und flehend.

„Nein! Hör auf, so etwas immer herunter zu schlucken als wäre es Schokolade, Hermine! Der Krieg ist vorbei! Jeder bedankt sich ständig bei _mir_ , obwohl du es bis, dem man danken sollte. Jeder hier an diesem Tisch weiß, dass ich es ohne dich _nicht_ geschafft hätte." Sie schluckte und senkte den Blick. „Du bist die klügste Hexe deiner Zeit, Hermine. Die Leute sollten geehrt sein, auch nur mit dir sprechen zu dürfen und du lässt dich von ihnen so schlecht behandeln, als wärst du selbst ein Diener Voldemorts gewesen. Ich werde nicht dabei stehen und zuschauen!" Dann schluckte er, legte seine Serviette auf seinen Teller und stand auf.

„Harry…", flüsterte nun Ginny neben ihm und schaute zu ihm auf. Doch Harry beachtete sie gar nicht und Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Harry sie an erster Stelle stellte und damit die Frau verletzte, die ihn so bedingungslos liebte, wie er es verdiente. Doch das tat er immer. Immer seit diesem einen Tag…

„Ich bin nicht dumm und dank meiner Brille auch nicht blind, Hermine.", flüsterte er dann und wandte sich um. „Danke für das Essen, Molly." Dann ging er mit weiten, festen Schritten den Hügel hinauf. Sein Umhang wehte im Wind.

Hermine sah ihm mit traurigen Augen hinter her und seufzte. Sie wusste ganz genau, was Harry ihr mit dem letzten Satz hatte sagen wollen, auch wenn die anderen mehr als verwirrt drein blickten. Er verstand, dass die Kommentare der anderen sie verletzten. Egal wie cool sie versuchte darüber zu stehen, tief in ihrem Innern schmerzte es. Und noch mehr schmerzte der Kommentar über ihre Eltern. Sie schaute Jaqueline an, die mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf ihrem Stuhl saß und Harry hinterher schaute, bevor ihre Blicke sich trafen.

„Wow, Granger, was musstest du tun, um Harry Potter zu so etwas zu bewegen?", sagte sie.

Nun stand Ron auf, die Hände auf dem Tisch abgestützt und zitternd vor Wut. „Ich denke du hältst am besten dein hässliches Maul.", zischte er und am Tisch schnappten alle nach Luft.

Die Blonde lachte so laut auf, dass in den nahe gelegenen Bäumen die Vögel aufschreckten und davon flogen. Ron rümpfte die Nase. „Ich und hässlich? Junge, hast du dir mal das brünette Mauerblümchen neben dir angesehen?"

Doch bevor Ron noch etwas sagen konnte, sprang Jaqueline schreiend auf und schlug mit den Armen um sich. Schneller als irgendjemand hatte gucken können, war Ginny aufgestanden und hatte ihren berühmten _Flederwichtfluch_ auf sie gerichtet.

Schallendes Gelächter folgte Jaqueline bis sie in weiter Entfernung in einen Teich sprang.

„Mein Gott, Ginny, du wirst immer besser darin.", lachte Charlie und hielt sich lachend den Bauch. „Ich werde niemals mein erstes Mal vergessen."

Ginny lächelte und wandte sich dann zu Hermine um. „Alles gut?"

Hermine lächelte und nickte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Ginny danken sollte. Die Rothaarige, die in Hermines zweitem Schuljahr nicht mehr als Rons kleine Schwester gewesen war, hatte sich über die Jahre zu einer verdammt guten Freundin entwickelt. Wie oft war sie mit Ginny nachts wach geblieben als diese ihr unter Tränen offenbart hatte, dass sie sich in Harry verliebt hatte und Harry sie nicht sah? Wie oft hatte Ginny Hermine in Rons Gegenwart verteidigt und hatte stets auf ihrer Seite gestanden als sie gestritten hatten? Wie oft hatte sie sich – als sie mit Harry auf der Suche nach Horcruxen war - selbst gewünscht, dass der Krieg endlich vorbei war, nur damit Harry aufhörte jede Nacht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers Ginnys Namen zu suchen und endlich mit ihr zusammen sein konnte?

„Okay…Das war's…", keuchte eine von oben bis unten klitschnasse Jaqueline als sie wieder am Tisch stand. „Fred komm.", sagte sie und wandte sich um, doch Fred blieb wo er war. „Fred!", zischte sie und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Wohin möchtest du?", wollte er wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nach Hause. Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich jemals wieder auch nur ein Fuß in dieses Höhle setze, die du dein zu Hause nennst."

Fred zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, als er sie musterte. Dann wandte er seinen Blick über den ganzen Tisch und sah jeden seiner Geschwister an. Dann lächelte er und schloss die Augen. „Nein."

„Was?!", schrie sie und starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Ich sagte nein. Du hast genug Unruhe in meiner Familie gestiftet. Ich bleibe, wo ich bin.", erklärte Fred und öffnete seine Augen wieder.

„Fred…", sagte sie und schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Land nach Luft, „Ich sage es dir nur einmal, Fred. Ich oder diese Meute? Wenn du mich jetzt alleine gehen lässt, war es das!"

Und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Diagnose warf Fred den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, wie er schon seit einer geraumen Ewigkeit nicht mehr gelacht hatte. Er lachte so stark, dass er sich seinen Bauch hielt und alle anderen ansteckte. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten endlich wieder mit dem Leben und dem Schelm, wie sie ihn kannten und er schüttelte immer noch lachend mit dem Kopf. „Mein Gott, Jaqueline, dass du mir dieses Ultimatum stellst zeigt, dass du mich wirklich nicht kennst." Dann beruhigte er sich und rollte mit seinem Stuhl auf sie zu. Von unten sah er zu ihr auf, doch trotz all dem schien er nicht das kleinste bisschen Unterlegen. „Natürlich entscheide ich mich für die Meute da drüben.", sagte er und machte eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung zu den anderen Weasleys. „Und wenn ich so darüber nachdenken, hätte ich das schon vor einer langen Zeit tun sollen."

Die Blonde trat einige Schritte zurück, als hätte er ihr mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen bevor sie den Blick senkte und höhnisch wieder aufschaute. „Alles klar, Fred. Du warst eh zu nichts mehr nutze in deinem Zustand. Viel Glück jemanden zu finden, der dich als den Krüppel der du bist akzeptiert." Mit diesen bösartigen Worte verschwand sie mit dem Wirbeln ihres Umhangs und einem lauten Knall.

„Oh, Merlin…", hauchte Hermine und sprang auf, noch ehe George richtig registriert hatte, was geschehen war. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Hermine auf Fred zu und ließ sich vor ihm auf ihre Knie nieder. Und es versetzte sie ein Stich ins Herz als sie den gebrochenen Blick Freds begegnete. Das Leben und der Schelm, der gerade eben erst zurückgekehrt waren, waren erneut verschwunden. Sie konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie tief dieser letzte Schlag von Jaqueline wirklich gewesen war.

Er saß ganz still da, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken, als sie ihn ansah und als sie endlich nach seiner Hand griff und sie mit ihren beiden festhielt, senkte er den Blick und seine Schultern fielen – als hätte er einen Kampf verloren - nach vorne.

„Fred, du darfst auf das was sie sagt nicht glauben. Das ist alles meine Schuld.", sagte sie und griff seine Hand fast verzweifelt. „Wäre ich nicht hier, dann-"

„Hermine, hör auf.", sagte er fast so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht gehört hätte. „George!", rief er und blickte auf als sein Zwilling neben ihm auftauchte. „Bring mich nach Hause, Georgie.", flüsterte er leise und gebrochen und George schluckte einmal hart als würde er selbst gegen Tränen ankämpfen und nickte dann. Nur wenige Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden und ließen Hermine alleine auf den Knien zurück.

„Wie kann sie es wagen!", schrie Ginny dann auf. „Ich schwöre bei Harry, dass-"

„Gin, lass gut sein. Es ist vorbei.", sagte Charlie schließlich der aufgestanden war und seinen kleinen Brüdern hinterher gesehen hatte. „Es ist besser so."

„Charlie…", hauchte Ginny perplex, bevor sich wieder das Feuer in ihren Augen sammelte, dass sie alle nur zu gut kannten und wofür Harry sie liebte. „Nein, es ist nichts gut! Du hast mir beigebracht für das zu kämpfen woran ich glaube und für die, die ich liebe. Heute Abend sind vier Menschen verletzt worden, die ich über alles liebe."

„Ich weiß, Gin. Aber sie ist fort. Dein _Flederwichtfluch_ hat das geschafft, was er schaffen sollte und ich habe ihn noch nie in meinem Leben so stark gesehen.", sagte er lobend und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Findest du nicht auch, ich sollte einen Award dafür bekommen, dass ich mir dem jeden Tag aufs Neue aussetze?", wollte eine lachende Stimme wissen und Ginny wandte sich um.

„Harry.", lächelte sie und rannte in seine Arme. „Hör auf zu spinnen, du weißt, dass du das liebst."

Er nickte und sah dann hinüber zu Hermine. Seine Augen wurden traurig, dann küsste er Ginny fest auf den Mund und schritt zu Hermine herüber.

 _ ****_Sie hörte ihn bevor sie ihn sah. Seine Schritte würde sie auf der ganzen Welt wiedererkennen. Es waren die Schritte neben denen sie ihre all die Jahre gemacht hatte.

„Lust auf einen Spaziergang?", drang seine Stimme an ihr Ohr und sie sah zu ihm auf. Erst da bemerkte sie an seiner verschwommenen Silhouette, dass sie weinte. Schnell strich sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, nicht wollend, dass er sie erneut weinen sah, nach dem er endlich gehofft hatte, dass alles besser würde.

„Du solltest bei Ginny sein.", hauchte sie und stand auf. Um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, klopfte sie sich vereinzelte Grashalme von der Hose.

„Ihr geht es gut. Aber dir nicht.", sagte er und endlich sah sie in seine grünen Augen. „Geben wir den Weasleys etwas Zeit für sich und nehmen etwas Zeit für uns.", sagte er leise und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Sie sah ihn noch einmal mit tränennassen Augen an, bevor sie seine Hand ergriff und sich seine Finger fest um ihre Hand schlossen, so wie sie es all die Jahre schon getan hatten. Dann führte er sie fort, fort von den Weasleys und den grauenhaften Worten, die noch vor kurzem hier gesagt wurden. Eine Zeitlang gingen sie schweigend neben einander her. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Das einzige Geräusch war ihr leises atmen und ihre gemeinsamen Schritte. Die nach all den Abenteuern und Gefahren, die sie zusammen getrotzt hatten, so synchron waren als hätten sie es extra einstudiert und immer noch hielt er fest ihre Hand.

„Du und Ron, hmmm…?", sagte er dann schließlich und sie sah - erschrocken darüber, dass er die Stille durchbrach – zu ihm auf.

Dann nickte sie nur und sah wieder nach vorne. Sie erzählte ihm dann leise, dass Ron gekommen war, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen und dass sie seine Bitte mit ihm essen zu gehen angenommen hatte. Sie erzählte ihm auch, wo Ron sie hingebracht hatte, dann stockte sie. Etwas, dass Harry sofort auffiel. Seine Seelenspiegel richteten sich wieder auf sie und er sah sie prüfend an. Sie wusste, dass er die Pro und Con's in seinem Kopf erwog, ob er sie fragen sollte oder nicht. Sie beobachtete das eine Weile aus ihrem Augenwinkel bis sich auf Harrys Gesicht ein fast schmerzlicher Ausdruck der Ungewissheit ausbreitete und sie seufzte.

„An diesem Abend haben mich viele Männer angesehen, als wäre ich ein Stück Kuchen präsentiert auf einem Silberteller.", hauchte sie schließlich und spürte, wie Harrys Hand sich beschützerisch und warm noch fester um ihre schloss. „Aber damit konnte ich umgehen – bis zu einem gewissen Grad zumindest. Aber da war dieser eine Mann… Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen sehen.", gestand sie leise und ließ ihren Kopf hängen. Es überkam sie immer noch die blanke Scham als sie daran dachte und es sprach von einem großen Vertrauen, dass sie Harry alles erzählte. Aber auch das hatte sie immer getan. Er war immer ihr Fels gewesen oder die Rettungsleine, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte unterzugehen. „Ich habe Moodys Motto komplett vergessen. _Immer wachsam_!, hat er immer gesagt…", flüsterte Hermine. „An diesem Abend war ich es nicht, Harry. Obwohl ich es hätte sein müssen.", gestand sie und spürte erneut Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterlaufen.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Hermine. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Niemand sollte weiterhin über seine Schulter schauen müssen.", hauchte Harry und zog sie fest an seine Seite. Er ließ ihre Hand los, nur um seinen Arm fest um ihre Schulter zu legen als sie ihren Weg fortführten.

„Ich habe es schließlich geschafft zu entkommen und bin direkt nach Hause. Ron und auch die Zwillinge wissen nichts davon."

Dann blieb Harry stehen und sah Hermine mit weiten Augen an. Er stotterte kurz, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte als ob er seine Gedanken sortieren wollte und dann endlich wieder seine Worte fand. „Möchtest du mir damit sagen, dass du bis jetzt ganz alleine damit warst und Ron keine Ahnung hat, was er dir mit diesem Abend angetan hat?"

Sein Blick lag fast anklagend auf ihr als sie schließlich nickte und seinem Blick auswich. „Es ist mir peinlich darüber zu reden, Harry. Bitte-"

„Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen, Hermine. Versprochen. Und ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen.", sagte er und setzte seinen Weg mit ihr fort. „Du hättest sofort zu mir kommen sollen."

Sie nickte. „Ich wollte dich nicht belasten, Harry. Du hast endlich ein ruhiges, friedliches Leben verdient."

„Und du nicht, Hermine?", schoss er zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Davon abgesehen ist das überhaupt keine Frage, dass du mit deinen Sorgen zu mir kommen kannst, Hermine. Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe, verdanke ich alles nur dir. Und ich sterbe lieber als dich mit deinen Sorgen alleine zu lassen, hörst du?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, einen so guten Freund wie Harry gefunden zu haben. Jemanden der sie verstand, der sie _wirklich_ verstand und der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in einen weiteren Krieg an ihrer Seite ziehen würde. Sie lächelte leicht. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Harry Potter.", sagte sie also schließlich leise und ernst.

Harry lachte leise und begegnete dann ihren Blick. „Ich denke, ich habe eine ganz gute Vorstellung davon, wenn es nur im Ansatz so ist, wie das was ich für dich empfinde, Hermine. Aber lass das auf keinen Fall Ron hören."

Hermine lachte und nickte, ihre Tränen schon längst wieder vergessen. „Auf gar keinen Fall, Harry. Ich war am Anfang so wütend auf ihn, nachdem ich gedacht habe, ich könnte ihm wegen diesem Tag verzeihen und dann macht er den nächsten Mist."

Harry blieb stehen und entfernte seinen Arm von Hermine. Er sah sie forschend von oben bis unten an und wieder zurück. Sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er überlegte was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Sie wartete geduldig, sich bewusst, dass sie gerade eine zweite Bombe hatte platzen lassen.

„Ich dachte du hättest ihm schon längst verziehen.", flüsterte Harry schließlich und ließ sich an einem Bach rechts von ihnen nieder.

Hermine folgte ihm und tat es ihm gleich. „Nein.", gestand sie schließlich leise. „Du weißt besser als irgendjemand sonst, wie sehr mich das verletzt hat."

Harry nahm nachdenklich einen kleinen Ast in die Hand und drehte ihn leise in seiner Hand, seine Augen verließen ihn nicht für eine Sekunde während er über ihre Aussage nachdachte. „Findest du das nicht ein wenig nachtragend?", flüsterte er schließlich. „Wir haben alle unsere Fehler in den letzten Jahren gemacht."

Hermine legte ihre Arme um ihre Beine und legte den Kopf darauf ab. „Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass ich keine gemacht habe, aber Ron hat uns verlassen als _unser Team_ alles war was wir hatten.", hauchte sie schließlich und biss sich dann nachdenklich auf die Lippe. „Ich bin weinend hinter ihm hergelaufen, flehend und bittend, er möge zurückkommen…"

Harry blieb still. Da gab es nichts worüber man streiten konnte. Das waren keine Lügen, die Hermine erzählte, es war die schmerzliche Wahrheit. „Aber er hat mich gerettet, Hermine. Er hat mich aus einem eiskalten See geholt. Ohne ihn hätte ich diese Nacht nicht überlebt."

Hermine schnaubte.

„Seit wann bist du so irrational?", fragte Harry verblüfft und Hermine hob nur die Schultern.

„Ich habe euch beide mehr vertraut, als ich je irgendjemanden vertraut habe, Harry. Aber Ron hat an diesem Tag mein Vertrauen zu ihm gebrochen, ohne sich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal umzusehen. Als er zurückkam hat er das Loch in meiner Brust zwar verbessert, aber es ist seitdem nicht mehr ganz geschlossen, Harry."

Harry schluckte und warf den kleinen Ast in den Bach, schaute zu, wie er von der kleinen Strömung mitgerissen wurde und sagte erst ein Wort als der Ast verschwunden war.

„Wenn du so denkst, warum bist du dann mit ihm zusammen?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief als sie in den Himmel sah und grübelte über seine Worte. Es war etwas, dass sie für sich selbst noch nicht ganz gefasst hatte. Zwischen ihnen war es in diesen Minuten still, nur das leise Rauschen des Baches und das Zirpen und Summen von einigen Bewohnern hier war zu hören. „Ich denke", begann Hermine schließlich und leckte sich über die Lippen, „es liegt daran, dass ich all die Jahre nur Ron geliebt habe, Harry. Seit dem zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts war es Ron. Ich glaube, mein Herz hat sich so an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass es Ron ist, dass es keine andere alternative mehr zulässt."

Harry musterte seine beste Freundin. Sie hatte sich seit dem Krieg verändert, aber er würde lügen wenn er sagte, dass sie die Einzige wäre. Sie alle hatten sich verändert.  
„Und dann kommt der Idiot", begann Hermine wieder und lachte hohl auf, „und macht etwas, dass mein Herz wieder höher schlagen lässt, was mich hoffen lässt, dass er sich endlich geändert hat."

„Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich bist, Hermine. Ja, ich gebe zu, es wäre toll, wenn du bei Ron bleibst, aber wenn es dich auf Dauer nicht glücklich macht, dann…", begann Harry, brach dann aber ab. „Ich denke, du wirst deinen Weg schon finden."

Hermine sah zu ihm hin, lächelte und ergriff seine Hand. „Danke, Harry. Vielen Dank."

* * *

 _:-) Ist Harry nicht wunderbar in dieser Rolle? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er in meinen anderen Stories viel zu kurz gekommen ist. Ich liebe ihn einfach als Hermines besten Freund :-)  
Und ich hoffe, dass sich jetzt einige Fragen in Bezug auf Hermines Verhalten in Richtung Ron beantwortet haben. Hermine war so lange in Ron verliebt, dass ihr jüngeres Ich und ihr Herz Ron noch immer nicht aufgeben können. Mal schauen, wie sich diese Beziehung weiterentwickelt und zu welcher Entscheidung Hermine am Ende kommt.._

 _Fürs erste wünsche ich euch aber frohe und besinnliche Weihnachten. Genießt die Festtage._

 _Eure Nessi  
_


	10. Kindheitserinnerung

_Hallo, da bin ich wieder :-) Und wieder bedanke ich mich bei all den lieben Worten, die ich erhalten habe. Es freut mich wirklich, dass ihr gefallen an dieser Story gefunden habt und hoffe das ich euren Erwartungen weiterhin gerecht werden kann._

 _Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel_

* * *

 **Kapitel 10**

Als sie an dem verhängnisvollen Abend in die Wohnung von Fred und George zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie George mit seinem Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben auf der Couch sitzend vorgefunden. Von Fred war bereits nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen.

Als sie George leise fragte wo seine bessere Hälfte sei und sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, hatte George mit traurigen Augen zu ihr aufgesehen. Die Traurigkeit hatte sie fast bis aufs Mark erzittern lassen. Es war als hätten sie fast keinen Fortschritt gemacht, als wäre alles bisherige umsonst gewesen.

Auf ihre nächste Frage hin, ob sie Fred sehen könne, hatte er nur mit einem zucken seiner Schultern geantwortet. Sie hatte dies als ein Ja verstanden und hatte sich zu Freds Zimmer begeben. Dort angekommen hatte sie an seine Türe geklopft aber keine Antwort erhalten. So leise – als hätte sie Angst, ein scheues Tier zu erschrecken – hatte sie seinen Namen gerufen. Doch auch da hatte sie nichts von der anderen Seite der Türe gehört.

Leise hatte sie ergeben geseufzt und war dann selbst zu Bett gegangen. Es hatte sich angefühlt wie ein unendlicher langer Tag, der einfach nicht hatte zu Ende gehen wollen. Mit traurigen Gedanken und einem schweren Herzen war sie schließlich eingeschlafen.

In dieser Nacht hatte sie von traurigen, blauen Augen geträumt und einem Gesicht, das einfach nicht mehr lachen wollte.

Der nächste Tag war nicht wirklich viel besser geworden. Die meiste Zeit hatte Fred sich erneut in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und hatte es nur aus der Suche nach dem Bad oder etwas zu Essen verlassen.

Hermine half ihm natürlich wie eh und je wie und wo sie nur konnte, doch lastete seine Stille stark auf ihr. Immer wieder hatte sie versucht auch nur einen Ton aus ihm rauszubekommen, doch er war stumm geblieben. Nicht einmal George hatte es mehr geschafft, zu seinem Zwilling durchzudringen.

Am dritten Tag war Hermine selbst kaum noch zu erkennen gewesen. Ihre Haare waren noch struppiger – Draco Malfoy würde es mit einem Vogelnest verhöhnen - als sonst und dunkle Ringe wurden unter ihren müden Augen immer prominenter.

Am vierten Tag platzte Ron. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass du das mit dir machen lässt!", sagte er wütend und knallte seinen Löffel so laut auf den Teller, dass Hermine erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Ron.", zischte sie aber dennoch warnend und sah sich daraufhin im Raum um. Der tropfende Kessel war zu dieser Mittagszeit immer voll besucht und auch heute fand sich keine Ausnahme. Zufrieden, dass die anderen Gäste anscheinend nichts von seine Ausbruch mit angehört hatten, wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Freund zu.

„Wehe", begann er und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Zeigefinger vor ihrem Gesicht, „du kommst mir jetzt wieder mit einer Ausrede, Herm. Mir ist egal, was Fred sagt oder nicht sagt."

„Empfindest du darüber überhaupt nichts?", wollte sie leise wissen und senkte den Blick. „Ist dir völlig egal, wie es deinem Bruder geht?"

Ron schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, als wolle er alle Sommersprossen aus seinem Gesicht einfach abschütteln. „Darum geht es hier nicht. Natürlich ist es mir nicht egal, wie es Fred geht.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären und griff nach ihrer Hand, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. „Aber du bist mir auch wichtig. Ich möchte nicht mit ansehen, wie du wegen ihm dahin vegetierst." Er bereute die Worte in dem Moment, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Sie entriss ihm fast brutal ihre Hand und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust als sie sich im Stuhl zurücklegte. „Dahin vegetieren?", flüsterte sie fast bedrohlich und verengte ihre Augen. Rons Adamsapfel hüpfte einmal heftig.

„Hermine, ich bin nicht blind.", versuchte er es noch einmal in einem sanfteren Ton.

„Was soll das heißen, Ron?", schnappte sie jetzt und stand auf. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf dieses Essen gefreut, darauf Ron seit Tagen endlich wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte gedacht – gehofft –, Ron könne sie ein wenig aufmuntern, ein wenig von ihrer Sorge über Fred ablenken. Doch genau das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Sie hätte sich am liebsten selbst mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen als ihr bewusst wurde, wie dumm die Idee wirklich gewesen war. Immerhin war der Mann vor ihr Ron und sie hatte schon früh gelernt, dass sein Gefühlsreichtum eindeutig auf einen Teelöffel passte. Mit dieser Erkenntnis wappnete sie sich gegen seine nächsten Worte und bereute es nicht.

„Ich meine damit", begann er und sah sie von unten herauf an, „dass du schlecht aussiehst. Richtig schlecht." Dann nahm er einen großen Schluck Butterbier.

Hermine hingegen schluckte einmal hart. Gut, sie hatte sich nicht wirklich die Mühe gegeben, sich für dieses Essen besonders schick zu machen. Sie trug eine normale Jeans mit Turnschuhen, einem etwas zu weiten Pulli und ihre Haare hatte sie in einem wilden, unordentlichen Knoten zusammengebunden. Ihr Gesicht war ebenfalls frei von jeglichem Make-Up.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde. Es war immerhin noch Ron, der kleine, rothaarige Junge, der vor sieben Jahren mit ihr zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren war und versucht hatte, seine Ratte gelb zu zaubern. Ihr bester Freund. Er war bei allem dabei gewesen. Er hatte sie in ihren guten sowie in ihren allerschlechtesten Zeiten gesehen.

Deswegen hatte sie gedacht, er würde verstehen. Sie hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht. Und schon wieder hatte sie falsch gelegen, ihre Hoffnungen in den falschen Stern gesetzt. Genauso wie damals…

„Ich denke, ich sollte gehen.", hauchte sie und griff nach ihrer Tasche, nicht in der Lage ihm weiter in die Augen zu sehen.

Als er Anstalten machte sie aufzuhalten, hob sie eine Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. „Nicht jetzt, Ron. Lass mich gehen, bevor irgendjemand von uns etwas macht oder sagt, was er sonst bereut." Sie war von ihrer festen Stimme selbst überrascht und schlug sich einmal mental auf ihre Schulter.

Daraufhin blieb er stumm und sie verschwand – ohne einen Blick zurück – aus dem Pub. Erst als sie hörte, wie die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel und die Stimmen dahinter verbarg, atmete sie auf.

Der vertraute Geruch, der ihr augenblicklich in die Nase stieß, ließ sie lächeln. Auch wenn sie nun eine Hexe war, die Dinge sah, wie sie wirklich waren, war sie doch innerlich noch ein Teil dieser Welt.

„Hey! Achtung!", rief jemand an ihrer Linken und ihr Blick schnellte in seine Richtung, bevor er auch schon auf zwei Rädern an ihr vorbei schoss.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte sich, in welcher Welt es wohl gefährlicher war. Zeitgleich stieg ihr ein hässlicher Geruch von Autoabgasen – an die ihre Nase kaum noch gewöhnt war – in die Nase, die sie zugleich rümpfte. Aber unter diesem hässlichen, ungesunden Geruch lag ein weiterer. Einer, der ihr nur zu vertraut war und den sie niemals missen wollte.

Bücher.

Die Charring Cross Road war bekannt für ihre einzigartigen Buchläden und sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen diese Läden zu erkunden. Und mit einem weiteren, geschulten Blick, wusste sie auch ganz genau, wo sie anfangen würde.

Sie ließ einen großen, roten Doppeldeckerbus vorbeifahren, bevor sie fast kindlich die Straße überquerte und mit einem breiten Lächeln einen Buchladen betrat, auf dessen Schild der Name _Foyles_ stand. Augenblicklich wurde der vertraute Geruch von Büchern stärker und sie vergaß auch ihre letzten Sorgen mit Ron. Hier war sie in ihrem Element, ihrem Zufluchtsort.

Sie durchstöberte alle Gänge und Regale, die über und über voll waren mit Büchern. Ihre Finger strichen liebevoll über jeden Buchrücken als sie leise die vor ihr liegenden Buchtitel las.

Schließlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie griff zielstrebig nach einem Buch, das in braunem Leder gebunden war. Fast zärtlich streichelte sie über sein Cover bevor sie sich umsah und mit leuchtenden Augen eine kleine, ruhige Ecke an einem großen Fenster erblickte. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf einen der Sessel die dort standen zu und setzte sich. Mit einem letzten Blick aus dem Fenster und auf die Charring Cross Road widmete sie sich endlich ihrem Buch. Noch einmal strich sie vorsichtig über das Leder auf dem in goldenen Buchstaben _Mary Poppins_ geschrieben war. Schließlich öffnete sie es und begann zu lesen.

Es musste eine ganze Zeit vergangen sein als sie schließlich vom Buch aufsah und flüchtig einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr warf. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft und sprang auf. Sie war viel zu lange hier gewesen. Mit einem Mal tauchten die Gedanken über Fred und Ron wieder auf und sie fühlte sich als hätte sie jemand brutal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen und in die Realität zurück gerissen. Sofort griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und sprintete zur Anmeldung. Dort lieh sie ihr Buch aus und verließ den Laden mit langen, schnellen Schritten.

„Fred?!", rief sie als sie die Wohnung der Zwillinge betrat und ihr Buch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ablegte.

„Hermine!", rief er und rollte – aus dem Flur kommend – auf sie zu als sie im Begriff war ihre Jacke auszuziehen. „Bei Merlin, Hermine, wo hast du gesteckt?", fragte er und griff nach ihrem Arm.

Sprachlos sah sie ihn an, der Kommentar, dass sie immer noch eine eigenständige Frau sei und machen konnte, was sie wollte, lag ihr bereits auf der Zunge, doch dann erkannte sie die Sorge in den blauen Tiefen, die Freds Augen waren.

„Ron war hier und hat nach dir gesucht.", erklärte er, bevor sie nur die Möglichkeit hatte ihn zu beruhigen. Leicht irritiert über das gerade gesagte zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, ließ ihn aber weiter reden. „Er sagte, du wärst einfach aufgestanden und verschwunden."

„Fred…", begann sie, wurde aber jäh von ihm unterbrochen.

„Das war vor Stunden, Hermine!", sagte er schließlich fast panisch, der Griff um ihren Arm wurde stärker. „Vor Stunden. Wo warst du?"

Statt ihrer Wut über Ron, die plötzlich erneut in ihr aufbrodelte, Luft zu machen, genoss sie, dass Fred endlich aus seinem Zimmer gekommen war und mit ihr sprach. Also unterdrückte sie die Welle des Zorns und senkte verlegen und leicht lächelnd den Blick. „Ich war in einer Bücherei", gestand sie leise und hob die Schultern, „und habe die Zeit vergessen."

Sie erkannte sofort, wie Freds ganzer Körper sich entspannte und er endlich einmal tief ein – und ausatmete. „Merlin sei Dank.", hauchte er und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Ich habe gedacht, dir sei etwas passiert.", murmelte er in seine Hände.

„Nein.", sagte sie leise und griff nach ihrem Buch. „Hier" – sie hielt ihm das Buch entgegen – „ich habe das hier per Zufall gefunden und konnte nicht widerstehen."  
„Mary Poppins?", sagte er und nahm das Buch entgegen, sein Mund in Erstaunen leicht geöffnet. „Das habe ich nicht mehr gesehen seit dem Ginny klein war."

„Du kennst es?", fragte Hermine erstaunt und ließ sich auf den Sessel nieder. Überrascht davon, dass er ein so offensichtliches Interesse für das Buch zeigte und gleichzeitig gefesselt davon, Neues über ihn zu erfahren.

Fred nickte und sah dann mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihr auf. „Mum hat es uns damals vorgelesen.", erklärte er und öffnete es. „Es ist über zehn Jahre her aber ich erinnere mich an jedes Wort als wäre es gestern gewesen."

„Erzähl mir mehr davon.", flüsterte sie wie in Trance und bemerkte dies erst als Fred erschrocken aufsah. Sofort liefen ihre Wangen leicht rosa an und beschämt senkte sie ihren Blick. „Tut mir leid."

Fred schüttelte schnell den Kopf und schloss das Buch wieder. „Nein, das muss es nicht.", sagte er ernst und wartete bis Hermine endlich wieder zu ihm aufsah. Ihre weiten, braunen Augen trafen auf seine tiefen blauen. Für einen weiteren Moment blieb es still, dann lächelte er und wandte den Blick zum Fenster.

„Mum las uns dieses Buch immer als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor.", begann er schließlich. „Jeden Abend haben wir uns in einem Zimmer versammelt und ihrer Stimme gelauscht. Ginny war noch ganz klein und lag die meisten Abende bei mir im Arm. Die Geschichte hat es immer geschafft uns alle zu fesseln, egal wie oft wir sie schon gehört hatten. Irgendwann kam die Zeit, da teilten wir die Rollen unter uns auf – so auswendig konnten wir die Zeilen." Er schaute sie mit einem solchen Leuchten in den Augen an, dass man nur haben konnte, wenn man sich an besonders schöne Momente seiner Kindheit zurückerinnerte.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Zauberer dieses Buch kennen.", sagte sie und nahm es von Fred, der in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, wieder entgegen.  
„Sag mir nicht, du hast gedacht, dass das ein Muggelbuch ist.", fragte er schließlich nach Luft schnappend.

Hermine wurde rot und strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter das rechte Ohr.

„P. L. Travers", begann er und rollte auf sie zu, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, „war eine Hexe."

Wenn es anatomisch möglich gewesen wäre, hätten Hermines Augen womöglich die Größe und Form von Suppentellern angenommen. Mehrfach öffnete sie den Mund, schloss ihn aber dann wieder. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ließen die Worte sie im Stich. Das Buch, dessen Film sich in der Welt der Muggel so großer Beliebtheit erfreute und den sie selbst seit ihren ganz jungen Jahren – bevor sie wusste, dass es Magie überhaupt gab – verehrte, war von einer Hexe.

Sie schürzte ihre Lippen und legte ihren Kopf in Gedanken leicht schief, während Fred sie weiterhin eindringlich musterte. Sie ging jede Szene in dem Film durch in der Mary Poppins zauberte. Das Fliegen, das Aufräumen mit einem Schnippen der Finger – sehr schwere Zauber - , das Hüpfen durch Bilder, die Tasche… Und dann viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Die Tasche! Es musste, konnte nur derselbe Zauber sein, den sie selbst auf ihre Tasche anwandte. Dieses Mal schlug sie sich wirklich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und schimpfte innerlich mit sich selbst. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Und man nannte sie die klügste Hexe ihrer Zeit! Sie schnaubte und ihr Blick viel erneut auf das Buch.

„Ich bin so dumm.", äußerte sie leise ihren Gedanken und schüttelte wütend über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Hermine", sprach Fred, der den Moment sah als bei ihr endlich der Groschen fiel, und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie als er ihre Augen suchte, „du bist vieles aber definitiv nicht dumm."

„Was habe ich gerade gehört?", ertönte eine weitere Stimme von der Haustüre. „Hermine Granger und dumm in einem Satz? Ich glaube in der Hölle findet gerade eine Schneeballschlacht statt."

Hermine lachte und stand auf, um George zu begrüßen; ihre Wangen immer noch leicht rot. „Hallo, George.", sagte sie und ihr Lachen verwandelte sich in Schock. „Oh mein Gott, ist es schon so spät?" Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und eilte in die Küche. „Ich habe noch kein Abendessen fertig und-"

„Hermine.", unterbrach George sie lachend, nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er eine Papiertüte, die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, auf den Tisch stellte. „Was meinst du, wie Fred und ich überlebt haben, bevor du jeden Tag gekocht hast?"

„Take-Out!", rief Fred begeistert und rieb sich die Hände, bevor er ohne einen wie

teren Blick zu seinem Bruder in die Tüte griff und sich eine der drei Schachteln chinesischer Nudeln nahm. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es Jahre her ist."

Hermine lachte und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, in dem sie bis zu Georges Ankunft gesessen hatte. George nahm auf dem Sessel gegenüber Platz.

„Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du einfach verschwunden wärst.", begann George, nach dem alle fast zur Hälfte mit dem Essen fertig waren und Hermine schluckte, bevor sie schnaubte und einen Schluck Limo nahm. Natürlich würde Ron so etwas erzählen, aber das wichtigste auslassen.

„Hat er dir auch erzählt, dass wir gestritten haben?", fragte sie also schließlich und zog eine Augenbraue abwartend mit in die Höhe. An die Blicke der beiden Zwillinge erkannte sie schon die Antwort, bevor George sie ihr überhaupt sagte.

„Nein.", erklärte er und legte seine Gabel ab. „Er sagte nur, du wärst mitten im Essen gegangen."

Hermine seufzte auf und sie erkannte, dass sie dieses Mal nicht so einfach davon kam, wie beim letzten Mal. Also ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal und erzählte den beiden, was heute zwischen ihr und Ron vorgefallen war. Dieses Mal ließ sie nichts aus.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich", begann George als Hermine geendet hatte und sah in die Runde, „Ron ist bei weitem noch dümmer als ich es je für möglich gehalten habe."

Doch Fred blieb stumm und sah sie unter seinen Wimpern hervor eindringlich an. Sie konnte nicht ganz genau erkennen, was dieser Blick bedeutete und dennoch empfand sie den Drang nicht länger still sitzen zu können. Es war als würde er versuchen, durch ihre Augen hindurch in ihre Seele zuschauen und das war nicht nur ein wenig beängstigend sondern – auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zu gab – machte es sie wahnsinnig. Also sprang sie auf, nahm die leeren Pappkartons und Gabeln und brachte sie in die Küche zum Müll.

Sie war zu müde, um sich nun auch noch über Freds merkwürdigen Blick Gedanken zu machen.

* * *

 _So... Das war es dann erst mal wieder. Für dieses Kapitel habe ich ein klein wenig London und das Harry Potter Universum recherchiert. Für diejenigen, die es bis jetzt vielleicht nicht wussten: Der Tropfende Kessel führt laut J. wohl auf die Charring Cross Road. Und um London gerecht zu werden, habe ich mich auch über die Charring Cross Road informiert. Die ist bekannt für ihre Buchhandlungen (natürlich genau das richtige für unsere Hermine) und die Buchhandlung **Foyles** gibt es ebenfalls dort._

 _Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :-) Bis zum nächsten Kapitel_

 _Eure Nessi_


End file.
